Love Comes First
by AlwaysSoRandum
Summary: Hannah Montana and Nick Grey HATE each other, but what happens when Nick goes to a public school, Miley's school and cant help but fall in love with her? Niley x Loliver x and a hint of Loe x Legal! Read and Review!
1. The Studio

**Hey Guys! This is my new story Love Comes First!**

**Please let me know what you think so far!**

**Trust me it will get better! (yn)**

**Review!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Studio.

(Miley's POV)

I woke up early Saturday morning. Yum, egg and toast is what I smelt. I grabbed my robe and ran downstairs to see my dad cooking breakfast and humming.

"Someone's in a good mood." I said sitting down at the table.

"Morning bud, how are you?" He said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"I am good the now, but I have a feeling I won't be in a minute." I replied a little worried, dad was in a good mood, trying to put me in one, this means there is some bad news he has to tell me.

"Okay, there is no easy way to say this, so I am just going to come right out and say it bud, you have to do a CD recording today."

"That's the bad news? Daddy please, you know I don't mind that."

"With the Grey Brothers, Egg and toast?!" He yelled trying to change the subject.

My mouth just dropped.

"Daddy say what?"

"I'm sorry bud, but Disney want you to do a CD with the Grey Brothers."

"Daddy, that's not fair! That means, that means, TOUR!" I gritted my teeth angrily.

"Sorry bud, it's not my fault you can't get along with them."

"Daddy, please, I do, it's just... Nick." I said gritting my teeth using his name. I. Hate. Nick.

"Why do you two hate each other so much?"

"He is the most immature, sleazy, annoying boy ever!" I replied.

"Well, that's not the worst part of the news yet bud."

"Daddy!" I moaned.

"Okay, one, you have to go on tour with them, with one bus, two..." He sighed before continuing,"Joe and Nick, are going to East Northumbeling High."

"Funny, I thought you said East Northumbeling High." I said laughing.

"I did." He replied serious.

"What?! Are you kidding me?! My school?! Why?! Why me?!"

"Miley Ray Stewart, calm down!"

"Daddy, come on, that's just like living in hell! I have to put up with Nick in my school too?!"

"Well look at the bright side, he won't know you."

"He might recognize me!"

"I doubt that bud."

"And why is that?"

"Because, you are around fans everyday at school, you were best friends with Lilly and Oliver before they knew your secret and they never even realized who you were, and Oliver was in love with you."

I sighed, "I guess you right."

"When am I never not right bud?"

After I ate my breakfast I ran upstairs and got ready for going to the studio. Fun. Spending my Saturday with my worst nemesis, Nick Jerry Grey.

"Joe! Kevin!" I shouted running up and hugging them.

"Hannah! It is so good to see you! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Joe replied. Joe was like a big brother to me, we were really close.

"Hannah, how have you been?" Kevin asked giving me a brotherly hug. Kevin was a close friend, we weren't close like me and Joe, but we were still close.

"Nick." I replied bluntly gritting my teeth together.

"Hannah." He replied in the same way.

"So, Joe!" I said turning to talk to him, "I heard you and _Nick _were going to a public school!"

"Yeah, we decided to try live like ordinary kids." He replied.

"I don't know why though, who would want to go to a public school?" Kevin asked.

"Dude, come on, it will be so good." Joe replied.

Nick never said a word, thankfully.

"Okay, kids," John our producer said as he came in.

"John, we're not kids." Nick argued.

"Well, then don't act like it." He said glaring at me and Nick.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked insulted.

"It means no bickering you two, I'm tired of your fighting."

"I can't help it if he's a jerk."

"Well I can't help it if your a gimp."

"What did you just call me?!" I yelled ready to pounce on him only to feel me being lifted off the ground.

"Put me down!" I yelled.

"Well, will you calm down?" I heard Joe ask.

"He started it!" I moaned.

"No, you did." Nick said with a smirk on his face.

"Let me at him!" I yelled trying to get out of Joe's grip, but he was too strong.

"Hannah, Nick, you two _have_ to stop this! When you go on tour, you will _have _to get along!"

"Joseph Grey, put me down now!" I yelled completely ignoring what John just said.

He _eventually _put me down and Nick just smirked at me, victory, was all he was thinking.

"If you don't mind, I want to take a walk for a second." I said leaving the room.

I walked out of the studio and headed for the toilets, I just needed a minute to think. Little did I know, _he _came after me.

"Jealous?" I heard him say.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly turning round to face him.

"Oh, come on Hannah, you know you want me." He said cockily walking forward making me walk back until my back was against the wall.

"Look here, _fish boy_, no one in their right minds would want _you_." I told him bitterly.

He was rather close to me, his hands blocking me from escaping as he had them on the wall at either side of me.

"Fish boy? Is that the best you can come up with?" He said leaning in closer to me, his eyes locking with mine.

"I didn't come up with it, you look like a fish, you are a fish boy, now let me go." I replied coldly.

"What I don't want to let you go?" He replied cockily leaning in further.

"Fine. You asked for it." I replied and kicked him where no boy wants to be kicked. That's right, Hannah can be a diva at times.

I laughed as he fell to the floor in pain and stepped over him and walked back into the studio

"Hey, wheres Nick?" Joe asked.

"Nick? Oh, I don't know, I think he's outside getting a little fresh air." I replied.

Just then the door burst open with a very angry looking Nick.

"Dude, are you okay?" Kevin asked worried.

I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face, it was priceless!

"I'm fine!" He groaned angrily as he walked into the singing booth with a bright red face.

"Are you okay Nick? You look like your in a lot of pain." I replied sarcastically.

"Gimp." He nudged me as he walked by me.

"Jerk." I shot back at him.

"Do not start this again!" Joe and Kevin said in unison.

"Nick, why don't you and Kevin swap places, it might be best if you don't stand next to Hannah." John suggested.

"Gladly!" He replied instantly.

They both swapped places so I was now standing next to Joe and Kevin.

"Hannah, what did you do to him?" Kevin whispered to me.

"Kev, you do _not_ want to know." I said patting his shoulder and laughing hysterically.

* * *

**I know it wasn't that good! (N)**

**But it does get better! I promise! (yn)**

**Well, review and let me know what you thought!**

**Love you guys x**

**Christina xxx**


	2. The New Kids

**Hey Guys!**

**Omg, thank you guys sooooo much for the reviews! I was soooo happy when I saw all the messages I had, for favourite story, favourite author, author alert and story alert.**

**Your reviews were awesome! **

**Nickina, aw your so sweet doll! x thanks for that wee chat, it was lovely!**

**Well, this chapter is really long! So let me know what you think!**

**Dont be a silent reader! **

**REVIEW! xxxx**

* * *

Chapter 2: The New Kids.

(Miley's POV)

Today, was going to be the worst day of my life. Today, was Monday, the day Nick Grey, came to East Northumbeling High. Although, I love Joe, I can't wait to see him! But Nick! Ugh.

"See you later daddy!" I yelled grabbing my bag and a slice of toast and running out the door to meet up with Lilly and Oliver.

"Bye bud, be good today!" He yelled as I ran out the door, meaning, don't be rude to Nick.

I walked up to Lilly's house and she came out with out her skate board today.

"Where's your skate board?" I asked her

"Em, actually Miley, is it okay, if I walk with Oliver, ourselves this morning, he said he has something to ask me."

"Oh, my gosh! Yes! Go! Now!" I said jumping up and down knowing exactly what he was going to ask her.

"You don't by any chance, know what he is going to ask me now do you Miley?" She asked knowing I did.

"No, not at all." I lied, I'm a really bad lier.

"Of course you do." She said laughing.

"Just go!" I moaned pushing her to Oliver's house and laughing as well.

"I would say, 'I'll tell you what he said' but you already know."

"Yes, and you will too if you hurry up!" I said laughing again.

"Okay, see you at school." She said giving me a hug.

"Go!" I said hugging her back.

I left Lilly to go to Oliver's house and I took a different way to get to school so they could be themselves.

"Hey." I heard a voice. I recognized it, a little too well, I swiftly turned around to see Joe walking beside me.

"Hey." I said smiling at him.

"Well hello there." I heard a voice I hated.

I looked up to see Nick, walking beside Joe smiling, in a kind way to me, not a cocky way.

"So is it your first day to school Joe?" I asked ignoring Nick.

"Yeah, so why is a pretty girl like you walking to school by herself?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't walk myself, my two best pals, Oliver and Lilly, well I walk with them, but Oliver wants to ask Lilly something, so I walked a different way to let them have privacy."

"Do you know what he is going to ask her?" He asked politely.

"Yeah." I replied smiling at him.

"Oh, I never caught your name, you obviously know I'm Joe, and my brother Nick."

"Yeah, I know you," I said giggling, "I'm Miley." I said.

"Nice to meet you Miley." Nick greeted me.

"Yeah, sure." I replied bluntly and a bit rude to him.

"Yeah, it's a pleasure." Joe said.

"It's lovely to meet you too Joe." I said smiling at him.

I could tell Nick was confused.

"So, are you a fan of us?" Nick asked.

"Eh, no." I replied plainly.

"You're not?" Joe asked.

"Well, I like your music Joe, but I'm not a fan of you, if you get me." I replied politely.

"Do you like Hannah Montana?" He asked me.

"Hannah Montana?" I didn't know how to answer, I was Hannah, but then I remembered how much Nick hated me, so I decided to annoy him, "Yeah, I think she is such a great role model to younger kids, she is such an angel, so kind and sweet to _everyone_." I replied holding back my laughter.

"Yeah, sweet. Sure." Nick said.

"Gimp." I whispered to myself.

"What was that?" Joe asked.

"What?" I asked getting him confused.

"Wait, what?"

"What?"

"Okay, I'm officially confused." He said laughing.

"Me too." I replied back.

We arrived at school and I ignored Nick most of the way, but I think he knew I didn't like him much.

"Well, do you have someone to show you 'round school Joe?" I asked him ignoring Nick.

"No, not yet, the Principal said he will choose a student who is in our most of our classes to take us around."

"Oh, well what's your classes?" I asked him, still ignoring Nick.

"We don't know yet. We will get them when we go to the office."

"Oh, okay, well..."

"Oh, my gosh! Miley! Miley, Miley, Miley!" Lilly yelled running up to me.

"I take it you said yes?" I asked with a huge grin across my face.

"Yes! I have been waiting for him to ask me forever!" She said jumping up and down.

"Hey Miley," Oliver said walking over to us.

"Hey Lilli-Pop." He said kissing her.

"Hey Ollie-Pop." She replied returning the kiss.

"Guys, we have company." I said pointing to Joe.

"Oh, sorry." Lilly said blushing.

"Hey, I'm Joe." Joe said sticking out his hand and shaking Lilly's and winking at her.

"I'm Oliver, her boyfriend." Oliver said in a manly voice.

"So I see, congratulations." He said kindly.

"I'm Nick." Nick said stepping forward.

"Yeah, the fish boy." I mumbled to Lilly making her laugh.

Nick just looked at us confused.

"What? Got a staring problem?" I asked him rudely.

"Miley," Lilly whispered nudging me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Be polite to him." She said.

"Sorry mom."

"Well you don't have one, so who else will teach you?" She said.

Yeah, I don't have a mom, but it doesn't bother me Lilly saying that I don't have one, so I don't mind that.

"Eh, my dad?"

"Yeah right!" She replied and we both burst into laughter.

"You don't have a mom?" Nick asked sympathetically, it's weird, he wasn't being a huge jerk like he normally is.

"No." I replied plainly.

"You don't?" Joe asked a little upset.

"No, but it's okay Joe, it doesn't bother me anymore." I laughed.

I looked at Nick, he was really confused looking, I bet he was wandering why I never liked him.

"I'm sorry." He said sympathetically.

"It's fine honestly." I said laughing again.

"Yeah, me too." nick said sincerely.

"Cool." Was all I said to him, this caused him to be even more confused, but Joe didn't seem to notice.

The bell rang, and that would mean all the kids would be heading to there classes.

"Joe, run." I said to him, "Nick, why don't you just stay there."

"What, why?" He asked confused

"Hey everyone, look! It's Nick Grey!" I yelled as I grabbed Joe and ran for it.

I took Joe upstairs into a classroom that wasn't being used at the moment.

"Okay, why do you hate my brother so much?" He asked laughing.

"Why, what makes you think that?" I asked sarcastically.

"It's totally obvious, your talking to me all nice and sweet, but you act like Hannah with him." He said laughing, and then just realizing what he said.

"No, wait, Nick and Hannah are really good friends." He lied, he wasn't allowed to tell anyone that Hannah and Nick hated each other, they had to make it look like they got along for Disney.

I couldn't help but laugh so hard, at the fought of me and Nick getting along and liking each other.

"What's so funny?" He asked me curiously.

I suddenly realized that I can't know that me and Nick hate each other.

"Eh, nothing." I said narrowing my eyes a little.

"No, why were you laughing, Nick and Hannah are practically like best friends, what's so funny about that?"

I couldn't help but laugh even harder, oh this boy was funny at times.

"Joe, it is totally obvious they hate each other, didn't you see them last time you were on a tour with Hannah, on the stage, Nick and Hannah kept glaring at each other, like death glares and Hannah kept nudging Nick and Nick kept nudging her as they walked by each other. Come on, I'm not stupid."

"Okay, they can't stand each other, they absolutely detest each other! Like really can't be in the same room as each other! They are unbelievable, but we don't know why they hate each other, they never used to be like that, they used to be close, then one day, Hannah and him just never got along."

I stopped laughing and my smile washed straight off my face, I forgot all about me and Nick being best friends, closer than that really, I guess my resentment towards him made me forget the good times I had with him.

"You okay?" Joe asked interrupting my thoughts.

"What, oh, eh, yeah, we should probably get to class."

"Yeah, only I don't have a class to go to."

"Come on, I'll take you to the principles office." I said giggling and grabbing his arm.

We walked back down the stairs when Joe started to talk again.

"So, are you going to tell me?" He asked.

"Tell you what?" I asked confused.

"Why you hate my brother?"

"Eh, I don't." I replied.

"Yes you..."

"Ah, Mr. Grey, glad you could join us." The principle said standing outside his office with Nick.

"Sorry." He replied politely.

"Miley, just the person I want to see, come with me please." Oh no, busted, stupid Nick grassed me in. I glared at him as I followed him into his office.

Nick and Joe came too and we all sat down on the three seats in front of his desk.

"Okay, Miley, Nick is in most of your classes, I want you to be his tour guide."

"What?!" I screamed.

"Is there a problem Miss Stewart?"

I suddenly realized I was standing up off my chair with three sets of eyes on me.

"Eh, can I not take Joe instead?" I asked sweetly fluttering down my eyelashes.

"No, Joe has someone chosen for him."

"Fine." I said giving in to having to take Nick around to his classes.

"Thank you." He replied.

"Okay, Joe, em, have you met Lilly Truscott yet?"

"Yes I have."

"She will be your tour guide."

"What?! That's so not fair! Can't I swap with Lilly?"

"Miley, is there a problem with Nick? I thought this would be a nice treat for you, getting to take a star around with you."

"Well, I'm just not the biggest fan of Nick." I replied honestly.

"Well, Nick is in a lot of your classes so I'm sorry but you will have to Miley."

"Is Lilly in Joe's?"

"Yes, she is." (A/N - just go along with Joe's age, I know he should be in a different year from them)

"Ugh." I groaned.

"Right, that's enough of that, take these hall passes and you two off to class, Joe, Lilly is on her way."

"Come on." I sighed picking up my school bag and walking out the office.

"Why do you hate me so much, you don't even know me." Nick said walking up beside me.

"I never said I hated you." I replied but clearly lying.

"Well you're acting like it."

"Do you have a locker yet?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, its three, four, seven."

"Great, even better." I mumbled to myself but he still heard me.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm number three, four, eight."

"Look, Miley, I'm sorry for anything I've done to offend you, but I don't understand what I did for you to hate me."

"Put your books in your locker." I moaned at him.

"Look," He began, putting his hands either side of me and blocking me again, at either side of him, "I don't know what I have done, just tell me."

"Let me go fish boy." I moaned, then suddenly realized what I just said.

I stared straight into his chocolate brown orbs, and he stared back into my ocean blue ones.

"That's what Hannah called me." He whispered.

I panicked, I didn't know what else to do to get him to forget about that, I did the last thing I would ever, ever have thought I would do.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into me and kissed him! Ugh, this was a nightmare, me and my big mouth, now I had to kiss Nick.

He kissed back almost instantly. I hated this.

I pushed him off me and grabbed my bag and walked off to my class, of course, fish boy followed me.

"What was that for?" He asked confused.

"You were annoying me." I shot back.

"So you kissed me?"

"Look here, Nick! I really don't like you, just stay out of my life and don't talk to me, got it?" I asked aggressively.

"Well, maybe I don't like you neither, but I'm still going to talk to you, and be in your life as much as I want, only because I know it will annoy you." He said smirking getting cockily again.

"Gimp." I moaned.

"Jerk." He shot back.

"Miss Stewart, glad you decided to join us." Miss Kunkle said as I walked into biology. Sadly, Lilly wasn't in my biology class, just Oliver.

"I have a pass." I said handing it to her.

"Okay take a seat." She said to me, "Can I help you?" She asked as Nick walked in the classroom.

"Yeah, eh, I'm Nick, I'm in this class." He said walking down to her desk and giving her his pass and a sheet of some kind.

"Well, the only seat I have left for you Nick is beside Miley."

Great. Just my luck.

"That's okay, Miley and I are such great friends." He said smirking at me and sitting down.

All the other girls couldn't take their eyes of of him. They all glared at me in jealousy.

"Well isn't it your lucky day, getting to sit beside a pop star." He said smirking at me.

"Ugh." I moaned and put my head down and ignored him and go on with my work.

"What's wrong babes, cat got your tongue."

"No, but you won't have one in a minute." I shot back.

"I'd like to see you try." He replied instantly.

I lifted my head and glared straight into his eyes and a smirk played on his face.

"You are such a baby." I moaned.

"Why yes, yes I am." He replied.

"Glad you admit it." I shot back.

"Well I'd rather be a baby that be a witch like you."

"A witch? You can't even come back with a good come back!" I said laughing.

"It wasn't a come back, it was the truth." He shot back. Good come back.

"You're such a pain."

"I love you too." He replied sarcastically.

"Yeah you would."

I could tell he was about to say something else but do you know the saying 'Saved by the bell'? yeah, that happened.

I packed my books away and grabbed my bag and left.

"Miley, where you going?" Nick said catching up with me.

"Can't you leave me alone?" I moaned.

"Of course not! Why would I want to leave you alone? Plus, I'm in your maths class next."

"Wait, how do you know that?" I said stopping in the hall and turning round to face him.

"I stole your time table." He said holding my time table up and smirking at me.

"Well give me it back then." I moaned trying to snatch it back, but it was useless.

"I will, if..."

"If what?" I groaned.

"I get a kiss." He said smirking, I don't think he was doing that to be cocky, but to annoy me.

"Keep it." I said walking away from him. Of course though, he wouldn't leave me, he caught up with me again.

"God, are you obsessed with me or something? Look at all your fans following you, they would gladly take you to your class, ask one of them."

"Why would I do that when I have you?" He asked smirking. I seriously wanted to slap him.

"Of course." I fake smiling.

"Oh, come on, you know your loving this." He said putting his arm over my shoulder.

"Yes, of course, I am totally loving this Nick." I said pushing his arm off of me.

"You are, or else you wouldn't have kissed me."

All of a sudden all you could here was a huge gasp, I turned around to see all the girls faces dropped as they wish it were them he kissed.

"Please, you kissed me." I said knowing it would annoy him.

"No, you kissed me." He shot back.

"Nick, I hate you, why would I kiss you?"

"Because you called me 'Fish Boy' what Hannah called me..." He suddenly remembered.

"I never called you fish boy, but hey, that's a good name for you, 'Fish Boy'" I said laughing.

"No, you called me fish boy."

"No, I didn't." I covered up, "But I will now, great name, fish boy." I said ruffling his curly hair and walking into my maths class.

I sat down on my seat, my luck, I sat myself, again, it was really annoying that my second name was last on the register.

Nick of course, had to sit with me, but luckily he wouldn't be able to talk, Mr Cahill was really strict for that.

"Looks like you have no pals." He said smirking sitting beside me.

"I have plenty of pals, my second name is just last on the register." I moaned at him.

"Just you keep saying that to yourself." He said patting my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I said nudging him off of me.

"Nick, Miley, not a word or you will be getting detention!" Mr Cahill yelled.

I glared at Nick and a smile played on his lips. Oh no.

"Miley, stop it!" He yelled laughing.

"What?!" I yelled looking at him in disbelief.

"Sorry, but will you stop flirting with me, especially like _that_!"

"What?!" I asked shouting.

"That's it! Detention for the rest of the week!" The teacher yelled at us.

"You did that on purpose." I whispered at him.

"Smart wee cookie you are." He replied with a smirk on his face. I clenched my teeth together with such rage, can you see why I hated him?

It was lunch, finally, one, I was hungry, two, I got away from Nick, for now anyway.

"Hey gorgeous." Great, he's back. I looked up and a grin was on his face, "Mind if we sit here?" He asked knowing I wouldn't say no if Joe was there.

"Yes, actually I do mind, Joe, you can, Nick, yeah, right! Like I would want you to..."

"Too late." He interrupted me and sat down.

He was facing me from across the table, I decided to get a little pay back.

"Ow!" He howled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that your leg?" I asked sarcastically.

"Okay, you guys have to stop this!" Lilly yelled at us.

"Seriously, Nick, I get this enough from you and Hannah, don't start with Miley!" Joe moaned.

"Me?! I never started anything! She hated me for no reason!"

"I have my reasons, and you shouting in maths, 'Miley, will you stop flirting with me, especially like _that_!'" I imitated him.

"Dude, you didn't?!" Joe asked shaking his head at him.

"And the worst thing is, I have detention with him for a week!" I added.

"Dude, no wonder she kicked you!" Oliver added.

"I would have did the same." Lilly added, "Only across the face."

"Sorry dude, but am on their side." Joe told him, "That's a mean thing to do; get Miley detention like that."

"But..."

"No Nick, that's taken it too far." Joe said disappointed at his younger brother.

"Just tell me one thing Miley." Nick said glaring at me.

"What?" I asked bitterly.

"Why did you call me fish boy?"

"I didn't." I replied.

"So why did you...Ow!"

"Sorry, foot slipped." I said fake smiling trying to stop him from saying that I kissed him. I just glared at him and he shut up after that, but I knew I hadn't heard the last of it.

We finished our lunches and I ignored Nick and he ignored me. Thankfully. The rest of the day was good apart from English where he had to sit with me again! Luckily we just bickered a little but never talked really.

The worst thing I was dreading was now. Detention.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it guys! :D**

**Keep reviewing! (L)**

**I love you guys so much!**

**Also check out, 'Loving the Wrong Guy' bye carmenwattx**

**and 'Moved On' my lecrazyannex **

**love you guys! (L)**

**REVIEW!**

**Christina xxx**


	3. Detention

**Hey Guys! **

**I am so sorry this took so long! :O (U)**

**I have had a really busy week!**

**Well, Broken Pieces, my old story is up for an award! :D**

**Please nominate it! **

**But put it under best Cross over! :D**

**Well enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Detention.

(Nick's POV)

Okay, so I know getting Miley detention was a little bit harsh. It bugged me how she didn't like me though, she acted an awful lot like Hannah with calling me 'fish boy' and I know she did. I was never rude to her, but she was so rude to me, she hated me, but not Joe. I can be cocky, only with girls I dislike, or girls I _like._ And on this case, it was for both reasons.

Yes. That's right. I have a small crush on Miley. Can you blame me? I mean her eyes are crystal blue that sparkle like the sun, she has the most amazing figure, and boy is she gorgeous. Her long locks that bounce delicately as she walks, everything about her is beautiful.

Okay, so I might not have a 'small crush' on her, I might have a BIG crush on her! But don't blame me, the heart wants what the brain can't have. She hated me. But why? Why did she like Joe and not me? It was so...what's the word? Intriguing.

I walked down to the detention classroom. The only person that was there was the teacher. Mr Cahill. Great.

"Take a piece of paper and a pencil and copy the sums down from the board Nick." He instructed me.

"Yes, sir." I replied and did as I was told.

I was now here for ten minutes, and Miley still hadn't showed up. Where was she? Did she skip detention hoping they wouldn't even remember she had it?

"Ah, Miss Stewart, you decided to show up." Mr Cahill spoke interrupting me as I turned round to see Miley at the door.

My eyes got locked with hers. It was a gaze that was impossible to break. Her crystal blue eyes locked with my chocolate brown orbs. I just felt like running up to her and kissing her just like she did earlier on today. That kiss was describable in so many ways, but for now I would just use one word which was prodigious.

"Hurry up Miss Stewart. Take a piece of paper and a pencil and do the sums out on the board." Mr Cahill ordered.

"Yes, sir." She replied politely. I guess she wasn't a 'rebel' they way she seems. She was probably a smart intelligent girl who was polite with everyone and gave respect to want respect, and that was probably with everyone, except me.

"Hello?" Mr Cahill spoke as he picked up the phone, "What?! Okay, I'll be there in a minute." He spoke and hung up the phone.

"Okay, there has been an emergency that I have to go to, I'll be back soon, so by the time I get back those sums better be finished. Clear?"

"Yes, sir." We replied in unison.

I sat at a double desk, meaning two people could sit at it, but knowing Miley, she chose to sit at the opposite side of the room as me. Now was time to annoy her, which I loved doing knowing she hated me, it was practically like being with Hannah to be honest.

"Hey, Miley." I smirked as I walked up to her desk and sat down beside her.

"Don't talk to me." She replied insolently.

"Why would I do that? Me, you, in a classroom by ourselves, with nothing else to do, I think we can have a nice chat." I smirked.

I saw the boredom in her eyes, getting stuck with me for a week. She was going to hate this, especially how I was going to keep bringing up the 'fish boy' incident.

"Do you have to sit there? Why can't you just sit where you wear sitting before?" She asked crudely.

This made a smirk grow on my face, this bothered her, and I loved to know this, if she won't tell me why she hates me, then annoying her is my favourite.

"No, I don't have to sit here, but I want to, so you can't do anything about it." I replied back.

I looked at her and she rolled her eyes at me, and started getting on with the sums we were told to do.

"So, 'fish boy', what made you call me that?" I asked bringing up the subject again.

"Oh my gosh." I heard her whisper to herself, as in a 'This again?'

"For the last time, I never called you that."

"So why did you kiss me?" I shot back with a grin playing on the corners of my lips.

She bit her bottom lip not knowing what to say the that.

"Exactly," I began, "So what made you call me that?" I asked once again.

"Because, you look like a fish." She replied bluntly.

"You know, I know you don't like me..."

"Well done! You're a smart wee cookie, aren't you?!" She said sarcastically.

"But, why?" I continued.

"Why what?" She asked annoyed.

"Why do you hate me?!"

"I never said I did."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"You are such a gimp." I moaned.

"You're a conceited, cocky, jerk, but you don't hear me complaining." She shot back.

"Yes I do, just there, you were complaining." I shot back.

"Like I said, conceited, cocky, jerk." She replied.

"Well, we could have been good friends, like you and Joe, but you chose to hate me. So it looks like I get to annoy you now." I replied plainly.

"I never chose to hate you, I didn't just say 'Oh, Nick Grey, I'm not going to like him but I will like Kevin and Joe'"

"I bet you that's exactly what you did." I replied.

"Oh, you got me again!" She shot back sarcastically.

I didn't know what to say, it was quiet for a couple of minutes.

"I'm stuck on this question, help me?" I asked her not bearing the tension any longer.

"No." She simply replied.

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No! Now stop that." She replied annoyed.

"I just don't get why you hate me." I said plainly.

"I told you, I have my reasons." She said not caring.

"Well, do you mind telling me these reasons?" I asked annoyed.

"Nope." She simply replied.

"You know, you act an awful lot like Hannah." I said gazing at her. Was it just me or did her body go tense?

"I don't, she just has common sense as to not liking you." She shot back, her body still stiff.

"And why do you not like me?"

"I told you, I have my reasons."

"That you should tell me, you only met me today and you already hated me."

"Yes, but, you're famous, so I know a lot more about you."

"Yeah, but that's just what you hear on t.v or the radio or the magazines, it might not even be true about me."

"I never said I read about it, seen it, or heard it."

"You are a pain."

"And you're an ass."

"Yeah, so if I'm an 'ass' why'd you kiss me?" I asked leaning forward into her, locking my eyes with hers, she wasn't even bothering to break the gaze.

"Don't start this again." She said leaning back against the wall where her chair was sitting still not breaking the gaze.

"I won't if you just tell me."

"I kissed you because you were annoying me." She replied, with me still getting closer to her.

"See, I think you're lying." I said smirking.

"See, I think you're...Stupid!" She shot back.

"Well then why'd you kiss me?"

"Because you where annoying me!" She moaned.

"So you decided to kiss me?" I asked annoying her.

"Yes! Now will you please be quiet!"

"No." I replied breaking the gaze.

"No?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No, now stop that!" I moaned.

"Only if you shut up." She said

"Why would I do that?" I asked seductively.

"Oh my gosh, you are a pain!"

"Well you chose to hate me, we could have got along, I could have been nice to you."

"Yeah right, since when were you ever nice?!" She asked laughing

"All the time, you wouldn't know because you never gave me a chance."

"I gave you plenty of chances." She whispered under her breath hoping I wouldn't hear her.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I never said anything."

"Eh, yes, you did, you said, 'I gave you plenty of chances'" I said repeating her.

"Eh, no, I never."

"Have we met before?!" I asked confused.

"Why, do you recognize me?" She asked a little worried.

"You sound worried, should I recognize you?" I asked.

"That's not the question, do you recognize me Nick?" She used my name! Oh my gosh! (A/N - lmao ano, a bit femanine, but I had to put that in! :L)

"Yes, I recognize you, but can't put my finger on it from where, why are you worried?" I asked suspiciously.

"Who said I was worried?"

"Well you certainly sound it."

"Well, I'm not." She replied bluntly.

"Sure. You know, I still want to know why you called me fish boy."

"I told you, you look like a fish!"

"No I don't!" I said insulted.

"Yes you do!" She mimicked my tone.

There was a couple of minutes silence when I came out of the blue and said,

"By the way, you suck at kissing." I replied plainly knowing this would annoy her.

"How would you know that? It was only a kiss on the lips." She replied bothered.

"I could just tell." I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"Well not as bad as you." She shot back.

"Yeah, you wish I were a bad kisser."

"No, it can't be a wish if it is already true." She was good at these come backs.

"Well, why don't we see about that?" I challenged.

She dropped her pencil and shot a glare right at me.

"What?" She said angry but not yelling.

"If you think I'm such a bad kisser, try me." I said cockily.

"No way! I would never let _you_ kiss me!"

"Why not? You would be lucky, kissing someone famous."

"I'd rather kiss your brother! And that's just as gross!" She scoffed.

"Why?" I asked a little insulted.

"Because Joe is more of a brotherly type guy."

I was really relieved by that, gave me a better shot with her.

"You're missing out on a lot here." I said seductively.

"Your tongue in my mouth, isn't missing anything, I wouldn't do it if you paid me a hundred bucks!"

"I bet you would." I shot back.

"You just keep thinking that to yourself then, but just face it, you might get any girl you want, but just not the one you like for a change."

"Who said anything about me liking you?!" I acted in disbelief.

"Please! Yeah right, 'if you think I'm a bad kisser try me.'" She mimicked in a squeaky voice.

"Doesn't mean I like you. I just want to prove to you that _I'm _a _great _kisser."

"No, you just like me so much you want to kiss me!"

"And you say I'm in love with myself?" I asked her.

"I'm not in love with myself, I just saw you drooling over me in maths. And you loved the fact you got detention with me." I turned red with embarrassment, she was right.

"That is so not true!" I lied.

"Then why are you blushing?" She asked knowing she was right.

"I'm not."

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!" I yelled getting more frustrated.

"Guys! Will you two stop fighting! I could here you all the way down the corridor!" Mr Cahill yelled walking in the classroom.

"Nick why have you moved seats?" He asked me.

"So I could annoy Miley." I answered truthfully.

"You know what, am not even going to ask, look, you can go now, I'll see you tomorrow in maths and then back here after school."

I examined Miley as she grabbed all her things as fast as she could and ran out the door. Little does she realize, boys can outrun girls any day.

"Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" I asked grabbing her wrist and stopping her walking really fast.

"Don't touch me." She said yanking her wrist away from me.

"I'll do what I like."

"Then do it somewhere else."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I'll make you." She warned.

"And how will you do that?"

"By doing this..." She said and got her finger and pressure pointed me. It hurt!

"Ow! Okay you win!" I gave in.

"Now go away." She said starting to walk away.

"I would, but I live there." I said pointing to my house as I approached it.

"Oh my gosh, I am going to kill him." She moaned to herself.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You live there?!" She screamed pointing to my house.

"Yes, we just moved in last night, why?"

"Looks like I'll never get rid of you!" She yelled walking away.

"And how is that?"

"Because, that is my house!" She said pointing to the one beside it.

* * *

**Oh! Drama!**

**Lol well I hoped you liked it!**

**Please nominate Broken Pieces for an award! put it under corssover! :D**

**Love you guys so much!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Christina xxx**


	4. Dinner

**Hey Guys!**

**Well I am really disappointed at the reviews I got for my last chapter.**

**But I hope you REVIEW this one.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Don't be a silent reader!**

**If you review this one, I will update the next chapter tomorrow! :D (or maybe even tonight!)**

**Well enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Dinner.

(Miley's POV)

"Daddy how could you!" I screamed walking into my house and slamming the door.

"Whoa, what's up bud'?"

"Don't you bud me! You knew they were moving next door to us! And you never told me!"

"Well, I was frightened you would be...upset?"

"Upset?! I'm not upset! I am furious!"

"Okay, calm down Miles." He said.

I smelled something, nice, I looked at the table, it was set, for seven.

"Oh my gosh! Daddy, please don't tell me!"

"Sorry bud! I was just being friendly!"

"Why?! Well, I'm not joining you for dinner tonight!" I yelled stubbornly.

"Just a minute young lady!" He yelled as I was about to storm up the stairs.

"What?!" I yelled bitterly at him.

"Now, I don't know what happened to you and Nick, you used to be such great pals! Now whatever happened, you have to put this behind you! The Grey's family are coming over for dinner tonight, and you will be joining us, if not, you're grounded! Clear?!"

"Ground me all you want!" I yelled storming up the stairs.

I slammed my bedroom door, and threw myself down on the bed and started crying from anger, how could my dad mention that?! That Nick and me used to be such great pals?! He knew how much it hurt me! And then inviting them over for dinner?! How could he do that to his own daughter?!

"Miles," I heard Jackson say softly knocking on my door and walking in.

"Go away Jackson!" I yelled.

He just ignored me and sat down on my bed.

"What do you want?" I asked him coldly.

"Miley, look you're stressing dad out over this, he doesn't need this, look, you met Nick as Hannah when you were fourteen, and you were such great pals, what happened?" He asked soothingly

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, silently sobbing into my pillow.

"Miley, you and Nick need to sort this out, it's too stressing for everyone."

"I don't want to! He hurt me! He broke promises and secrets! I trusted him Jackson! I hate him!"

"Well what are you going to do when dad tells them that Hannah Montana is Miley, you."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, dad wants to tell them, it won't be as hard, less stressful and when you go on tour with them, you wont have to wear your wig backstage."

"No! I don't want to tell them, not now anyway, I trust Joe and Kevin, just not Nick."

"Look Miles, just come down to dinner, and appologize to dad, he is just trying to be a friendly neighbor."

"Okay," I said wiping my eyes and sitting up on my bed.

"Come here." He said holding out his arms and giving me a hug.

I broke the hug and went downstairs.

"Daddy, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"It's okay bud, I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Can Lilly and Oliver come over later?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Well, only if you behave yourself tonight, and you know who I mean with."

"I will."

Just then the door bell rang.

"Bud get that for me?" My dad asked.

"Wait, is that them?"

"Yeah, go answer the door bud."

"Dad, I'm not ready!"

"What's wrong with what you are wearing?"

"You get the door I need to change!" I said running up the stairs.

I ran into my bedroom and quickly changed into a mini skirt and a purple tank top, and put some make up on to cover up the fact I had been crying.

Just before I went downstairs to dinner, I phoned Lilly and Oliver who was with her of course, and asked them to come over later and they said they would come over at eight, so that gave me one hour stuck with Nick. Great.

"Miley!" I heard my dad yelling.

"Coming!" I said running downstairs.

"Hey." I smiled politely at the Grey family.

"Miley, you are sitting besideJoe." My dad told me. I sat down beside Joe and smiled and said hi to him, but across from me was _him._

I glared at him and a smirk played on the corner of his lips.

"So, I have something I want to tell you," My dad started, I knew what he was going to say so I had to stop him.

"Daddy!" I screamed.

"What?"

"Eh, there is a spider on your shoulder!" I yelled.

"What?!" He screamed like a little girl jumping six feet in the air (not literally of course); my dad hates spiders.

Everyone burst into laughter at him.

"Miley Rae, can I speak to you for a minute?!" He asked angrily. I knew I was in for it now.

I quietly stood up and walked into the living room.

"Do you want to explain to me what that was all about?!" He whispered angrily.

"Yeah, I will!" I yelled knowing everyone could hear me so I started whispering, "How dare you think you can tell them I'm Hannah without discussing it with me!" I said so quietly they wouldn't be able to hear.

"Miley, it will so much easier, it wont be stressful for us."

"Daddy, I don't care, you are not telling them, it's my secret."

"Okay bud, if you don't want to that's fine with me."

"Thanks daddy." I said giving him a hug.

"I love you baby doll."

"I love you too daddy."

We walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Sorry about that." My dad apologized.

"So, Robby, you were saying." Denise, the Grey Brothers mom asked.

"Oh, you know what Denise, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Oh, well okay." She said a little confused.

We had small chat, me and Nick bickered a little but apart from that, the Grey family seemed lovely. We all ate our dinner and were eating our dessert when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, that must be Lilly and Oliver, I'll get it." I said standing up and going to answer the door.

"L...Lilly is coming tonight?" Joe ask a little excited?

"Yes," I said slowing eyeing him.

"Joe had a crush on Lilly." Nick announced.

"Dude no I don't!" He moaned.

I just laughed and answered the door.

"Hey guys, come in."

"Miley, you never told us the Grey Brothers would be over for dinner!" Lilly whispered to me excitedly.

"Lilly, remember I'm still in the room." Oliver told her.

"Lilly, guess what." I whispered to her.

"What?" She whispered back.

"Joe has a crush on you." I whispered to her.

"Oh my gosh!" She screamed.

"Shh!" I moaned, "Don't let them hear you!" I whispered turning around to see Kevin, Nick and Joe staring at us.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Eh, hello?! Boyfriend still in the room here!" Oliver moaned.

"Sorry Ollie." She said giving him a kiss.

"Ah! Get a room!" I moaned at them.

"Lilly, Oliver?!" My dad shouted from the kitchen shocked to see what he just saw. I looked at Lilly she turned bright red.

"Hey Mr Stewart." Lilly said shyly from embarrassment.

"You two are dating?" He asked shocked.

"Dad!" I moaned at him, "Come on guys, let's get out of here!" I said ready to go upstairs.

"Miley!" My dad shouted just before I got to the stairs.

"Yeah dad?"

"Why don't you invite Kevin, Joe and Nick up with you?"

"Daddy say what?" I asked glaring at him.

"Come one hunny, let us adults have some time to talk."

"Fine. Do you guys want to come with us?" I asked annoyed mostly because Nick had to come.

"Sure." They replied.

I ran up the stairs with Lilly and Oliver and the brothers behind us. I was so angry at my dad now.

"Wow, you must like us." Joe snickered at the two posters of them on my wall.

"Just not so much Nick." Kevin added as he stared at the hole through Nick's face on the poster.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said laughing.

"Some taking." Nick mumbled.

"I'm glad." I told him.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't like my..."

"Don't you dare threaten a girl Nicholas!" Kevin shot at him.

"She deserves it! Stupid..."

"Don't think about it mahn!" Joe yelled at him.

"I could slap you right now!" He shot out before they could interrupt him.

"Let's see you try." I challenged him.

"I will!" He said ready to pounce on me and I was ready to pounce on him but we both felt ourselves been lifted up.

"Mahn this is like deja vou all over again." Joe exclaimed.

"Tell me about it." Kevin replied struggling to keep Nick from pouncing on me.

"Put me down! Let me at the fish boy!" I moaned trying to get out of Joe's grip.

"Miley, calm down!" Lilly shouted at me.

"Okay, that's it!" Kevin declared, "You two have to stop this!"

"Well she shouldn't have started it! She hated me first!" Nick said trying to get free from Kevin's grip.

"Well then you should have kept your promises!" I blurted out.

Nick stopped struggling.

"What promises?" He asked suspiciously.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it! xD**

**Please REVIEW! (L)**

**I'm begging to know if you like this story!**

**Love you guys so much! (L)**

**Christina xxxx**


	5. What Promises?

**Hey Guys! :D**

**Oh my gosh! Thank you guys soooooooo much for the reviews! **

**I love you guys so much! So so so much! (L) :D**

**Well, I hope you like this chapter, I already have the next chapter written, because I start school on Monday so I don't have long and I can't update on Saturday because I am at my pals staying over, so I will try update tomorrow, and on Sunday.**

**Please REVEIW this chapter too, if you do, I will update tonight, just for a treat ^__^**

**Love you guys so much! (L)**

**Enjoy and REVIEW! (L)**

* * *

Chapter 5: What Promises?

_"Well then you should have kept your promises!" I blurted out._

_Nick stopped struggling._

_"What promises?" He asked suspiciously._

"Nothing, I never said anything." I said as I stopped struggling too.

"Yes you did, you said and I quote, 'well then you should have kept your promises."

"No I never!" I said getting frightened now.

"Miley, you did." Kevin said letting go of Nick.

"Miley, what are you talking about?" Joe asked letting go of me as well.

"Joe, can I talk to Miley, outside for a minute? We will be right back. Oliver just you stay put." Lilly said taking my hand and walking out of the room.

"Okay, what's going on?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said sadly.

"Well I'm sorry, but you have no choice but to, Nick has never met you, only Hannah, you're about to blow your secret here Miley."

"It doesn't matter anyway, my dad was going to tell them tonight, but if he told them, _Nick_ would hold this against me!"

"No he wouldn't, Joe and Kev would not tolerate that. Now, tell me what happened between you and Nick."

"Maybe some other time Lill's, tonight just isn't the right time for me."

"Well what are you going to say when you go back in there?"

"I don't know." I said.

"Let's just go back inside and see what happens." Lilly said opening the door and walking back in.

"Do you want to tell me what is going on?!" Nick yelled at me.

"It's none of your business!" I yelled back.

"Saying that I should have kept my promises has something to do with me and the fact of what promises?!"

"Miley, is there something you're not telling us?" Joe asked.

"You know you can tell us." Kevin said.

"No! There is nothing I'm not telling you!"

"It doesn't sound like it!" Nick answered angrily.

"Miley, what do you mean, 'well then you should have kept your promises'?" Joe asked softly.

"Nothing." I replied glaring at Nick who was glaring back.

"It was definitely something." Kevin said.

"Do you two know each other?" Joe asked me and Nick.

"I'm not sure if we do, Miley can maybe tell us though." Nick replied still glaring at me.

"No, we don't know each other." I replied coldly, "Anymore." I whispered under my breath.

"I heard that!" Nick said.

"Heard what?" I asked confused.

"You said, 'no, we don't know each other' then whispered, 'anymore."

"No I never." I lied, boy he has got great hearing, "You're just making things up Nick."

"No I'm not! Just tell me where I know you from!"

"You don't know me!" I yelled.

"But you know me?!"

"No! I have never met you in my life!"

"Okay, let's just stop talking the now." Joe announced.

"Miley, sit on the bed." He said waving me off to sit on the bed.

"Nick, sit on the chair. And I don't want you two looking at each other."

"With pleasure." Nick muttered loud enough for me to hear him.

"You stupid wee jake!" I said running and pouncing on him knocking him to the floor.

I started attacking him, but he was rather strong and help my hands back from me hitting him. Joe, Kevin and Oliver ran over to me and tried to lift me off of him, but I was being too stubborn and made sure they couldn't get me off of him.

"Miley Rae Stewart! Get off that boy now!" My dad yelled pulling me off of him.

"He started it!" I yelled trying to pounce back on him.

"No you did!" He yelled back.

"That's enough!" My dad yelled at me, "Miley Rae, I have never been more angry with you in my entire life."

"I don't care! He's a stupid jerk and I never want to see him again!" I yelled storming out of the room and running outside with Lilly and Oliver running after me.

"Miley!" They both yelled in unison running up to me.

"Just leave me alone the now guys." I said softly.

"No Miles, we're here for you, you need us right now." Lilly said rubbing my back as I sat under the park tree.

"Guys, look, I'm sorry you had to go through that tonight but I seriously want to be alone the now."

"Miley, don't try and push us away, you need us right now." Oliver said sitting down beside me.

"Why don't you start off by telling us what happened with you and Nick." Lilly suggested.

I thought for a minute, I wasn't ready to tell them yet, but it looked like I wasn't going to get off from it so I might as well tell them, get it done and over with.

"Okay, Nick, Kevin, Joe and me, were all best pals, Joe and Kevin were like my brothers, but Nick wasn't he was more of a boyfriend type of guy. I met him when I was thirteen just going onto fourteen, but everyone just says I met him when I was fourteen. We had everything in common, but I met him as Hannah Montana, and I only knew him two years almost, so luckily, I never trusted him with the Hannah secret, but, we secretly dated, and no one knew about it, not even you guys, and he promised me we would be together forever, and he said he promised he would love me forever, he broke that promise, one day, I saw him, down at the harbour, with this girl, a really pretty girl, I never saw her face, but she was blond and I could she was pretty and I started spying on him, I wasn't Hannah or anything, I was Miley of course, but I sat there, watching him, thinking don't let it be what I think it is, just as I wished that, they started kissing. I ran as fast as I could before people could see me cry."

"Oh my gosh Miley, I'm so sorry!" Lilly said hugging me, "Do you know who the other girl was?" Lilly asked a little quietly.

"No, I never saw her face up close."

"Well what happened, like how did you break up with Nick?" Oliver asked.

"Well, it was at the time when we did our first album together, the Grey Brothers and Hannah Montana, so it was the next morning and I got ready and went to the studio, to record our CD, Nick had came early to see me. When I saw him, I slapped him hard across the face and said, 'it's over.'"

"Did he know why you broke up with him?" Lilly questioned.

"No, he asked why, all I said was, 'you broke every promise you made to me, that's why it's over' and after that, we have never got along."

"Miley I am so sorry!" Lilly said hugging me.

"It's fine Lill's." I said hugging her back.

"Miles, that's horrible, no wonder you hate him so much." Oliver said.

"And he doesn't even know why you broke up with him?" Lilly asked confused.

"Well, he should be smart to realize why I did, but I doubt he does, he asked once or twice after a couple of weeks, but all I ever said to him was 'you should have kept your promises' thats why tonight, I think he is going to have a rough idea of who I am."

"Nah, I highly doubt that Miles, is he can't even be smart enough to figure out why you broke up with him then he isn't smart enough to realize you're Hannah Montana." Oliver said.

"I know, but I have already gave away so much!"

"What do you mean?" Lilly and Oliver asked in unison.

"Ugh. We are recording another album together, and I called him fish boy, as Hannah. Then today when he came to school, I called him fish boy, as in me, Miley. Then I said the same words to him as I did as Hannah when we broke up, 'well then you should have kept your promises.'"

"Miley, he wont find out." Lilly reasured me.

"Let's hope not Lill's." I said.

"Miley Rae Stewart!" I heard my dad yell from across the park, I looked at the other side of the tree, he couldn't see me, he was just searching.

"Lilly, what am I going to do?!"

"Come on, you can stay at my house tonight." She whispered grabbing me and Oliver and running to her house.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it!**

**I have chapter six all written out!**

**So REVIEW and I'll update later on tonight! ^__^**

**Love you guys so much! (L)(L)(L)**

**So so so much! (L) :D**

**Christina xxx**


	6. Clueless

**Hey Guys!**

**Well, you have all been soooooo nice to giving me so many REVIEWS! I decided to update again! :D**

**Well, I will hopefully update tomorrow, but not too sure cos am away at a sleepover!**

**Well, REVIEW tonight, and I'll update really fast! Only if you REVIEW!**

**If I don't get a lot then I will be taking my time! I know, am so evil! **

**Well, enjoy! **

**Love you guys so so so so much! (L)(L)(L)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Clueless.

(Nick's POV)

"Okay, why don't we just leave then." My mom announced as she saw the commotion.

"It was nice meeting you Robby, I'm terribly sorry for my son's behaviour tonight, I never realized he could have such bad manners." My dad said angry at me. I knew I would be in for it later.

"Dad! It wasn't me it was..." I began

"Son! Not here, not now! We will talk about it when we get home, move, now!" my dad ordered.

"Thank you so much for the dinner, it was delicious, you should come over for dinner next time, if my son learns some manners." My mom said glaring at me.

"Mom! It wasn't me! It was..."

"Nicholas Jerry Grey! Not here, not now! Get moving! You are grounded young man!" she yelled walking out the room with me in front of her.

"Thanks again Robby," my dad said shaking his hand good-bye just as we were leaving.

"Yes, again, I'm sorry for my son's behaviour." my mom said.

"It was my pleasure Denise, and don't punish the boy, I have a feeling Miley has more to do with it." Robby replied.

"I'm sorry for tonight Mr Stewart, I truly am, tell Miley I'm sorry, for whatever I did to hurt her." I said sincerely.

"It's alright boy, Miley should be apologizing to you for that appalling behaviour."

"Well good night!" My mom said clearly she was wanting to leave, I was in deep trouble now.

"Nicholas Jerry Grey! I have never been so embarrassed in my life!" My mom yelled as soon as we got into the house.

"I never did anything!" I yelled.

"Mom, he's not lying! Miley pounced on him, and Miley never liked him from the beginning! I was there mom, none of, well mostly none of it is Nick's fault." Joe said backing me up.

"Mom, Miley totally pounced on Nick tonight." Kevin also added, "Nick did nothing tonight."

"I don't care, Miley must hate you for a reason!" My mom yelled.

"She does! But we have no idea why! She yelled tonight, 'well then you should have kept your promises!' But we don't know what it means!" Joe yelled getting frustrated.

"Well, what do you think it means?" My dad asked calmly.

"We don't know, only Nick could tell us that." Kevin replied.

"And why is that?" My mom asked me.

"Because she said it to me mom, 'well then you should have kept your promises' but mom, I have never met her! I don't know what she is talking about!"

"Okay, I want you three in bed now, tonight is just too stressing, just go upstairs and have a think about what you think she meant by it. Me and you mom want to have a little chat." My dad announced.

We all started heading upstairs when my dad called me back.

"Nicholas, come here a minute."

"Yeah dad?"

"You wouldn't of have by any chance, dated Hannah would you?" Oh boy, how did he find out? What do I say?!

"What makes you ask that?" I asked nervously scratching the back of my neck.

"Just answer my question." My dad said again.

"N...Yes."

"That will be all now Nicholas, off to bed now." My dad said waving me off.

"Can I ask why dad?"

"No."

"But, you can't just ask me that and not tell me why!" I moaned.

"Nicholas, go to bed!"

"No! It's like eight thirty! I'm not a baby! I'm seventeen years old!"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that boy!" My dad yelled at me.

"Ugh!" I moaned storming upstairs and into Joe's room where Kevin and him sat on his bed.

"What were they asking you?" Joe asked me.

"Eh...nothing." I said sitting on the bed hoping they wouldn't keep nagging, I hadn't told them about me and Hannah dating.

"Nick, you're not telling us something, what are you not telling us?" Kevin asked suspiciously.

"Nothing important." I said.

"Dude come on, tell us." Joe begged.

"How hot is that Lilly girl?!" I said changing the subject. I recognized her, but couldn't remember where from.

"Oh my gosh! Dude, back off! I'm having her!"

"Yeah dude, you can have Miley!" Kevin teased.

"Oh my gosh dude, why would I want to go out with her?!" I said a little girly.

"Dude, it's obvious, even though she hates your guts, you like her!"

"I so don't!" I said. Boy, they could read me like a book!

"Nick, we can read you like a book, it's obvious." Wow, scary.

"Okay, I like her a small amount."

"I knew it!" Joe exclaimed jumping up and down on the bed.

"How?!" I asked shocked.

"Well, apart from the fact I saw you kiss today..."

"You what?!"

"Yeah, he what?!" Kevin asked shocked.

"No! You don't understand! She called me fish boy, and it's exactly what Hannah called me, so I said that to her, and she got tense, and then she...Kissed me!"

"But you liked it!" Joe and Kevin said in unison.

"Well, maybe a little." I admitted.

"All we need to do is figure out why Miley hates you, I mean you wont even tell us why Hannah hates you." Joe said.

"I told you, I don't know why she hates me, she came in one day, slapped me across the face said she hated me, ever since then, she has always been my worst enemy."

"Did you maybe do anything to her? Like hurt her in anyway?" Joe asked softly.

"Not that I know of."

"Are you sure?" Kevin asked.

"No, but I don't think I would have hurt her, she was my best friend."

"More like your girlfriend." Joe giggled.

"What?!" I asked shocked.

"Well, you were always at the studio at six, when you didn't have to be there till seven. It was totally obvious you and Hannah had a thing going on." Kevin replied

"Why didn't you tell me you knew before?!"

"Privacy I guess, I mean, you never told us, so we figured you weren't ready."

"I know, but I can never stop thinking about it, she just came in looking like she hadn't slept in like a month and looked as if she had been crying all night, and she slapped me across the face and said it's over. I kept asking her why, she just said, I broke every promise I made to her, that's why it's over."

"Dude, how stupid can you be?!" Joe yelled at me.

"What?"

"Dude, did you cheat on her?" Kevin asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"Let me guess, you told her you loved her and you would be together forever, but you kissed another girl?" Joe concluded.

"What?! That's..."

That's when I realized where I recognized Lilly from. She kissed me down at the harbour, but she never knew I was dating, it wasn't her fault. That's why she refused to look at me all night, she was dropping eye contact every time I tried to talk to her.

"Dude, you did!" Joe said getting me out of my day dream.

"Oh my gosh, Joe, you have it all wrong dude! I was at the harbour, and Lilly came to down, you know for an autograph..."

"Wait, Lilly as in Miley's friend Lilly, as in the girl Joe is in love with?!" Kevin asked.

"Yes, anyway, we started talking, and Lilly just kissed me out of the blue, but I never stopped it, but I eventually pulled away, and told her I couldn't I had a girlfriend, I just never mentioned who, but I guess Hannah must have saw me."

"Right, but that doesn't explain why Miley hates you. Maybe it was Miley you kissed?"

"No, definitely Lilly, I tried talking to her tonight, I said hi to her in the bedroom, but she just totally walked straight over to Oliver, and when I met her in school, she wasn't really looking at me, eye contact was dropped."

"Well why does Miley hate you?" Kevin asked annoyed.

"I don't know Kev, I really don't know."

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it! ^__^**

**Trust me, the next chapter will be so much better! (yn)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.....**

**you get the point! **

**REVIEW!**

**Sorry, I just love your REVIEWS! (L):D**

**Omg, did you see Miley singin at the TCA what on earth was she wearing? :O That was absoloutly shocking! Seriously there are little kids watching that and she dresses with her bra showing! :O and does a bit of pole dancing? :O **

**Well REVIEW! **

**Christina xx**


	7. The Kiss

**Hey Guys!**

**Okay, So I was checking my traffic, and I have over 400 people reading this story, so I dont want you being a SILENT READER**

**REVEIW!**

**Also, REVIEW and tell me if you would like a tiny, tiny, tiny but of MOE and I really mean small.**

**Please REVIEW! If you want an update on Sunday, I suggest you REVIEW!**

**Well Enjoy, and dont forget to REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Kiss

(Lilly's POV)

All day today, I had tried to avoid Nick's eye contact, and now that I know that I'm the reason Miley and him broke up, makes me so angry at my self! It was a dare! It wasn't my fault! How was I suppose to know they were dating if she didn't even tell me?! Stupid Ross, giving me that dare!

"Lilly, are you sure it's okay for me to stay over night?" Miley asked worried.

"Yeah, of course, but I would phone your dad and tell him you're okay."

"Good idea." She said pulling out her cell phone and phoning her dad.

(Miley's POV)

I started to phone my dad to let him know I was okay, but I knew I was going to be in for it.

"Hi daddy." I said quietly.

"Miley?! Are you okay?! You have me worried sick!"

"I'm sorry daddy, I'm at Lilly's, I'm staying over night."

"No, absolutely not, Miley it's a school night, come home now. I need to talk to you anyway."

"How much trouble am I in?"

"Bud, you do not want to know."

"I'll be home soon."

"Bud, you know I love you?" He told me.

"Yeah daddy, I love you too." I replied then hung up.

I turned to Lilly, "Sorry Lilly, I have to go."

"Wait, why?!" She asked upset.

"My dad told me to."

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye Lill's, bye Oliver." I said waving them good-bye.

(Lilly's POV)

Once Miley had left I started panicking.

"Oliver, what am I going to do?!" I yelled pulling my hair from the top of my head from stress.

"Babes, what's wrong?" He asked standing up and pulling me into a tight hug.

"I did a really bad thing Oliver." I whispered into his shoulder.

"What did you do Lill's?" He asked pulling me back so he could look at me.

"I'm the girl that Nick kissed at the harbour." I confessed.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked shocked.

"Ross, dared me to go and ask for an autograph and then kiss him."

"And you did it?!"

"It was a dare!"

"What you going to do when you tell Miley?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, what?! Tell her? I'm not telling her! She will never talk to me again!"

"Yes she will, she never told you she was going out with Nick, so how were you suppose to know?"

"I know, but I'm the reason they broke up. Oliver, this is horrible!"

"Calm down Lill's, it will be okay. I promise." He said leaning down and giving me a kiss.

I loved his kisses, I couldn't get enough of them, so I decided to make it last, and I kissed him back passionately. He moved his hands down to my hips and pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms round his neck and we stood there kissing until air was needed and we both pulled away.

"I love you Lilly." He whispered to me.

"I love you too Oliver." I whispered and he pulled me in for another amazing kiss.

"I better go." He said pulling away from the kiss.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Lill's, I love you, but I want you to tell Miley, she deserves to know the truth."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too, bye Lill's" He said giving me a kiss on the head and leaving.

I fell asleep instantly that night, just dreading tomorrow, telling Miley wouldn't be easy.

"Lilly! Wake up, you've slept in!" My mom yelled.

"What?! Mom why didn't you wake me earlier?!"

"Well sorry for thinking you would get up."

"What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock, you have fifteen minutes to get ready for school."

"Ugh!" I moaned quickly getting ready after my mom left my room.

Today I was going to have to tell Miley the truth, great, she is never going to talk to me again. By the sounds of it, she loved Nick, and for her to resent him so much, it much have really broke her heart.

"Lilly! Miley's here!" My mom yelled from down the stairs.

"Coming!" I yelled fixing my hair, I know, I never really cared about my hair, but I want to make a good impression on Oliver.

I ran down the stairs to see Miley standing there smiling.

"Someone's in a good mood." I said walking out the door.

"You will not believe who asked me out!" She yelled jumping up and down.

"Miley, it's eight in the morning, who could possibly ask you out?"

"Don't be silly Lilly! They phoned me last night."

"Well are you going to tell me?"

"Yeah, it's..."

"Morning!" I heard a voice yell, but it wasn't Oliver, we weren't at his house. I turned around to see Joe and Nick walking up to us.

"Oh great." I heard Miley mumble.

I made sure to drop eye contact with Nick.

"Hey Lilly." He said, great, do you think he knows?

"Hi." I said quietly turning to Miley.

"So, who was it?" I asked getting back to.

"Who was who?" Joe asked.

"Oh, just this boy that asked me out last night." Miley replied to him.

"Really? So who was it?" Nick asked.

"Don't talk to me fish boy." She replied rudely.

"Miley!" I whispered yelled at her, "He's just trying to be nice.

"Yeah, well I have a right to be rude to him." She whispered back.

"No you don't! Maybe you have the wrong story about what happened." I said.

"I saw what I saw, he cheated on me, there is nothing wrong about that story." She shot back.

I quickly glanced up at Nick and Joe who were eyeing us carefully, so I let out a weak smile at them both to have it returned.

"Eh, so who asked you out Miley?" Joe asked her.

"I don't know if you know him, it's Jake Ryan." She said jumping up and down with excitement.

"Wait, the zombie slayer guy?" Joe asked confused.

"Yeah! Can you believe it?!"

"How did he get your number?" Joe asked.

"He goes to our school. We are pretty good pals" Miley replied.

"So how come we never saw him yesterday?"

"He was at a movie set thing or something like that."

"Aw, so did you say yes?"

"Well, I told him I would talk to him today, because I don't want to talk to him over the phone and plus, _someone_ got me grounded. So my dad took away my cell phone after hearing me on the phone." She replied glaring at Nick.

"You got yourself grounded." Nick mumbled loud enough for her to hear her. Oh no, another fight, great.

"No! You got me grounded because you're a jerk, and don't bother coming back with, 'oh and you're a gimp.' Cause, I'm not, unlike you, when I say something and promise it, I mean it!" Wait, did she just say that?

"Miley, watch what you're saying." I whispered to her.

"I know, I never meant that much..."

"What are you talking about?! I have never met you in my life..."

"Clearly you just can't remember and you are such an idiot if you don't rocognize me!" She shouted.

"Miley what are you doing?" I asked her worriedly.

"I don't care anymore Lilly, he can find out who I am all he wants, but by the looks of it he ain't going no where with it, all the hints, I accidently dropped he still hasn't picked them up. You're as stupid as I thought Nick!" She yelled walking off.

"Hey Lilly, can I speak to you for a minute?" Nick asked.

"No, not really." I replied back ready to catch up with Miley who had walked so fast she was well ahead of us meeting up with Oliver.

"Wait." He said grabbing my hand.

"Nick, let me go, please, I need to make sure Miley's okay." I said quietly keeping my head down.

"Lilly, drop it, I know who you are." He told me.

"What are you..."

"Save it, I know you were the girl you kissed me at the harbour, so don't act shy, I don't mind what you did, I know you were probably dying to kiss a celeb." He said a little cockily?

"Wow, no wonder Miley hates you so much, she wasn't kidding when she said you were cocky." I glared at him, "And F.Y.I I had to, it was a dare, I had no idea you were dating Hannah Montana." I blurted out. Oops.

"Wait, how did you know that?" He asked eyeing me.

"I didn't, I guessed!" I made up.

"Lilly, what's going on?" Joe asked, sweetly.

"I'm sorry, I just can't tell you." I said yanking my arm back and walking away to catch up with Oliver and Miley.

"Hey Ollie!" I said running up to him and embracing him into a tight hug, as he lifted me up and swung me round hugging me too.

"Hey Lilly!" I missed you. He said giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Guys, get a room!" Miley said giggling.

"Did you tell her?" He whispered.

"No, not yet, we had some company back there." I whispered back.

"Well, there about to join us again." He told me.

"What?!" I yelled and turned round.

There I saw them, catching up with us.

"Eh, Miley?"

"Don't tell me..."

"Do you always have to leave us?" Joe asked.

"Sorry Joe, it's not you, it's just the fish we don't like standing beside you." Miley said crudely.

"Look, for god's sakes Miley, will you just tell me why you hate me?!" Nick said losing his temper.

"I have! A thousand times Nick! You are just so stupid you can't understand what I am saying to you!" She yelled back.

"Well why don't you just tell me then!" He yelled shouting in her face as we all had stopped and they two started yelling in their faces.

"No, what's the point? The past is the past, there is no point in me bringing it back just so you can hurt me again." She shot back.

"We have never met!"

"Ugh!" She screamed walking away.

"Don't ugh me!" He yelled walking up to her.

"I'll do what I want!" She bellowed. Wow, this was like a cat and dog killing each other.

"Really? So does that mean I get to do what I want?" He asked her a little, but calmer.

"What?" She asked confused.

Just then Nick grabbed her hips and pulled her into him her crashed his lips down on hers. Oh my gosh. I couldn't believe my eyes!

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" I asked Joe and Oliver.

"I don't know, are you seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Joe asked stunned.

"Well what I'm seeing is Nick and Miley, kissing, and Miley hasn't pulled away yet. What are you seeing?" I asked Joe.

"The exact same." I said shocked.

(Miley's POV)

I was arguing with Nick, as usual, and then he just kissed me! This will hurt me later, but I have missed his kisses so much, even yesterday when I had to kiss him, that's why I hated it so much.

He licked the bottom of my lip to ask for approval, and that's when I knew I had to pull away.

"I need to go, I'm sorry." I said politely and ran up to school. I ran into the girls bathroom before any of my tears could escape.

I couldn't handle this, I knew that yesterday when I kissed him, I felt nothing, all I felt was resentment, but now, after that kiss, I felt like old times, I couldn't believe it, he kissed me! The only thing that I don't understand is why can't he figure out that I'm Hannah Montana?! It's so obvious!

"Miley?" I heard Lilly's voice call.

"I'm here." I said walking out of the toilet.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said wiping away an escaped tear.

"Are you sure?.

"Yes." I said walking out the toilets.

I walked along to maths. I was a little late, luckily, you couldn't really tell I had been crying.

"Miley, take your seat you're late, next time you're getting detention." Mr Cahill moaned at me.

"Sorry sir, and I already have detention for a week."

"Well, let's not make it two weeks." He replied.

"Yes sir." I replied quietly taking my seat.

I was dreading this, Lilly wasn't in my class and neither was Oliver. This sucked. I wonder what she needed to tell me.

"Do you still hate me?" Nick whispered to me.

"No, I still resent you." I replied.

"Can you please tell me why?" He asked sweetly.

"I did, you're just too stupid to figure it out."

"Maybe if you give me a hint?"

I started giggling lightly at his question. A hint?! How stupid is he?

"Nick, I have, too many actually."

"Like what?"

"Nick, don't you recognize me?" I asked blankly.

"Yes."

"Okay, there's your hint." I said and got on with my work.

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"No." I replied.

"Please?" He begged.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Why did you kiss me back?"

"..." I had nothing to say.

"Miley," Him saying my name sent chills down my spine, please don't say I'm having feelings for him again! "Why?" He asked.

"Nick, just do your work please." I said softly.

"You don't hate me now do you?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

I looked up and stared at him. Did I? It's like after that kiss, I forgot about everything he did. I didn't seem to hate him as much.

"No, I told you, I resent you." I replied. I did still hate him a bit I guess.

"Miley, I'm sorry." He replied.

"For what Nick? You can't possibly say sorry to me and not mean it if you don't even know why I hate you." I said talking a little louder.

"Well, I will be truly sorry if you tell me why you hate me." He replied softly.

"I can't tell you, you have to figure that out."

"But you can't hate me Miley if you have never met me!" He whispered yelling.

I looked up at him. I gave him a 'yeah sure' look.

"You have met me?"

"I told you, I have known you since I were fourteen, and you still haven't caught on."

"Miley, Nick, if you don't keep quiet, you will both be having another weeks detention." Mr Cahill moaned.

"Yes sir." We replied in unison.

For the rest of the period, we never talked. I have already gave too much away, did I want Nick to know I'm Hannah?

It came to lunch, after a long day, and I really wanted food. Joe and Nick seemed to hang with us a lot, you would think Nick got the hint I never liked him!

"Hey Joe." I smiled greeting him as he came over to us.

"Hey Miley." He replied back, "Hi Lilly." He said shyly.

"Hey Joe, remember me? Oliver? Lilly's _boyfriend_?!"

"Yes, hello there Lilly's _boyfriend_." He said and laughed.

"So, do you guys want to tell us what that kiss was about earlier?" Lilly asked.

I turned red slightly.

"You know, you guys should just go out, it's obvious you like each other." Oliver stated.

I couldn't help but burst into laughter, I would never want to go out with him again, no matter how I felt for him at the moment.

"Oliver, boy are you funny!" I said patting his shoulder.

"I was being serious." He said seriously, "Nick isn't objecting to it." He stated.

"Yeah, that's because Nick has a crush on me." I said bursting into laughter.

There was a minute silence then all you heard was, "What?!"

Everyone started laughing at Nick, he was really slow, really, really slow.

"Nick, come on, you totally have a thing for Miley!" Joe said laughing still.

"No I don't!" He said in a lying voice, weird, I can still know when he lies.

"Well then why'd you kiss me?" I asked smirking.

"I didn't you kissed me."

"Yeah, then why do I hate you so much?" I asked.

"I don't know why don't you tell me Miley?"

"I have, Nick."

"You know, I think

we are getting along." He said smirking.

"You wish!"

"We are! We are kidding around." He said.

"No we aren't, Nick, I hate you."

"That's harsh." He said pretending to be hurt.

"Good." I replied.

After that conversation we all ate our lunches and went to our next classes, Nick was only in my English today and that was that, I then got stuck with him in detention again, and we only really argued, I still don't want to get along with him, he's a pain still, and he is totally different from what he used to be.

I never saw Jake today, it was weird, I mean he told me he would meet me in school, but he wan't in any classes, so he must have had an emergency thing or something like that.

**(Lilly's POV)**

I never told Miley, it wasn't the right time, I had to wait for the right time, then I will tell her.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you liked it!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I have so many reader but so many of you are SILENT READERS! please you guys! REVIEW I beg you!**

**Also, do you want me to add a tiny bit of JILEY in it, I just need it to make Nick jealous. ^__^**

**And one of my REVIEWERS (thanks btw) is begging for MOE, would you like me to add a tiny tiny tiny bit of MOE?**

**It will only be like a game of dares and they will have to kiss or something.**

**Well anyway, if you want an update on Sunday, I suggest you REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 8o|**

**Love you guys, especially the REVIEWERS! **

**Christina xxx**


	8. I'm Sorry

**Hey Guys!**

**I decided to be generous and update today! xD**

**Only because I love everyone one of you who did REVIEW**

**You guys are amazing! (L)**

**Well this is my favourite chapter so far! **

**So please REVIEW!**

**I already have chapter 9 written out!**

**REVIEW**

**and enjoy! x**

* * *

Chapter 8: I'm Sorry

(Miley's POV)

I had to be up extra early today, I had to go to the studio. Fun. It's like I just can't get away from Nick!

"Miley, come on, you have to be at the studio in five minutes!" My dad shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I replied tiredly.

"Hurry!" He moaned.

It was a good thing I was grounded, it gave me an excuse to not going out later so that means I can catch up on my sleep, if I don't fall asleep in class.

I quickly ran downstairs and grabbed a slice of toast trying not to fall asleep.

"Miley, did you pack you're normal clothes, you will have to get changed in the toilets before you leave."

"Yeah," I said yawning, "There in my bag."

"Make sure you lift it then bud."

"I will daddy." I said yawning again.

"Right come on bud, we are going to be late." He said.

"They can wait." I said grumpily.

"Yeah, if you want to pay a thousand bucks an hour."

"Hey, I'm Hannah Montana, I can afford that."

"Of course you can Miley, now come on." He moaned trying to get me out the door.

I got into the car and as soon as I sat down my eyes conked out. Before I knew it, I was at the studio and my dad was trying to wake me up.

"Miley, Nick's coming!" He yelled and I jumped out my seat, I did not want to see him.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Good, you're up, let's go!" He said jogging on the spot.

"Ugh!" I moaned slowly getting out of the car and walking into the studio.

"Hey Joe, Kev." I said ignoring Nick.

"Diva much?" Kevin said laughing.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You're almost half an hour late." Joe replied laughing.

"Sorry guys, I'm really tired."

"Well, at least you don't have to go to school after this!" Joe said.

"Trust me, you have no idea." I whispered to myself.

"Okay guys." John said walking in the room, "Tour is in just two weeks. So we really need to wrap this CD up. Hopefully we can get it done today, and then sell it next week. Hannah are you okay? You don't look so well." John asked.

"What? No, I'm fine, I am just really tired." I said yawning.

"Are you up for singing today doll?" He asked.

"Well am up now, so doesn't look like I have a choice." I said grumpily.

"Okay, Nick, leave Hannah alone today okay?"

"What?! I never do anything to her, it's always her!" He moaned, I couldn't help but smirk at this.

"Yeah Nick, leave me alone for once and stop bullying me." I said holding but laughter.

"What?!" He yelled in a really high a squeaky voice.

I walked into the studio booth and Joe and Nick stood beside me and Kevin beside Joe.

"You are such a gimp." He moaned at me.

"And you are such a jerk," I glared at him and dipped my head down and whispered to myself, "And a fish."

All I heard was this big laugh. I turned to look at Joe.

"Why you laughing?" I asked confused.

"And a fish." He replied mimicking me.

We both started laughing into hysterics. I glanced at Nick and he was really angry.

We started singing for a while and after about an hour, we got a break.

"Joe, am gonna go outside the now for some fresh air, it's really hot in here."

"Sure Hannah, just be careful." Joe, being over protected of me as usual.

"I will Joe."

I walked out of the studio booth and was about to walk into the toilets, when as usual bang on que Nick stops me.

"Hey Hannah." He said smirking cockily.

"Hi fish boy." I shot back.

"You know, I never figured out why you broke up with me, but I finally moved on, I now have a girlfriend.."

"Really, and who is your girlfriend? Is she an eel?" I said ready to walk into the toilets.

"No, actually, her name is Miley." I stopped dead on my feet.

"What?!" I bellowed.

"Aw, has someone got a bit of the green eyed monster?"

"No, but I know you're not dating Miley."

"And why is that?"

What could I say? Because I _am _Miley?

"Her last name wouldn't be Stewart would it?" I asked eyeing him with a smirk on the corner of my lips.

"Yes, how do you know that?"

"Because, last time I checked 'Nicky' she just said yes to dating Jake Ryan." I shot back at him with a huge grin ready to come out. I knew I hadn't said yes to Jake yet, but it looks like it will make Nick jealous so a might as well.

"What?!" He screamed in a high pitch voice, a girly way actually.

"Aw, so you lost this girl too, what a shame." I said sarcastically, "Nice try though."

"Well, I can get any girl I want now that I go to a public school, but since our break up you haven't dated, why is that Hannah?"

"Because I don't want to date in case the guy you made promises breaks them and turns out to be a jerk like you." I shot back, boy is he slow?! How can he not realize who I am?!

"What did I do? Wait, you saw me didn't you? Down at the harbour?"

It really hurt me when he mentioned this.

"Hannah, you have it all wrong!"

"Save it Nick, I don't want to talk about this anymore." I interrupted him and walked away.

"Hannah, just listen!" He said grabbing my arm.

"No!" I yelled grabbing my arm back, "I shouldn't need to listen to why you cheated on me with some girl! After promising we would be together forever and that you promised to love me forever! Save it Nick!" I yelled walking back into the studio.

"Hannah are you okay?" Joe asked concerned.

"I'm fine, your stupid brother finally realized why we broke up!" Wait, did he know we were dating? "Wait, did you know we were dating?"

"Yeah, look Hannah, you should really hear his story to it."

"There shouldn't have to be a story Joe, he cheated on me, that's all I need to know."

"Hannah, Nick didn't cheat on you. This girl Lilly, she was dared to kiss him, and he didn't know, she just did it out of the blew..."

"Wait, did you say Lilly?!"

"Yes, why?"

"Lilly who?"

"Wait, do you know her?"

"Lilly who Joseph?!"

"Truscott!"

"I want to kill her!" I said screaming.

"Hannah whats wrong?!" My dad yelled running in hearing me.

"I'll tell you when I get home. Can we leave now dad?"

"Sorry bud, you still have another three songs to sing."

"But dad!"

"No bud, sorry, just finish it off then we will leave."

"Fine." I moaned putting on my ear phones getting ready to sing again.

Suddenly I felt them being ripped off of my head. I quickly put my hands on my head to stop my wig being pulled off.

"Ow!" I moaned turning around to see Nick standing in front of me.

"We need to talk Hannah."

"We have nothing to talk about." I moaned grabbing the ear phones back and turning around.

"Hannah, don't play games here, you need to know, I didn't kiss that girl, she kissed me!"

"Yeah, then why didn't you pull away Nick?! I saw you kiss her!" I said a tear escaping my eye.

"Hannah, she kissed me!"

"Maybe, but you never stopped her!"

"I pulled away!"

"Not before you gave a kiss back!" I yelled at him, not realizing my dad Kevin, Joe and John watching us, "And do you want to know the worst part Nick?! It was Lilly you kissed, Lilly!" I yelled.

"Lilly?!" My dad yelled. I turned around and faced him with tears trickling down my face, "Yeah, Lilly daddy."

"Wait, how do you know Lilly?" Nick asked me.

"I don't anymore." I replied bitterly.

"So wait, is this why you two have hated each other? Because a fan kissed Nick?!" John asked annoyed.

"No, she wasn't a fan, she already knew Nick, and Nick kissed her back." I shot back and I just nudged past Nick and Joe and walked out the studio booth.

"Hannah where are you going?!" John yelled.

"Home." I replied.

"Hannah you can't!" my dad yelled.

"No daddy, I can, I don't care, I need to get ready anyway, I only have half an hour left."

"Okay bud, John, it's time the wrapped up anyway, Joe and Nick have to get to school."

"Okay, but you better be hear tomorrow, since we never finished the songs off."

"Okay, come on Hannah." My dad said.

"Hannah, please, just let me explain." Nick begged.

"Save it Nick, you blew it, I will _always _hate you." I said and walked out of the studio.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it!**

**If you want me to update tomorrow you need to review! :D**

**Love you guys so so so much!**

**Oh, and the JILEY part, dont worry, there will only be like a chapter on it, I dont like JILEY myself :P **

**Love all you guys**

**remember dont be a SILENT READER! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Christna xxx**


	9. Forgive Me

**Hey Guys!**

**Well I want to thanks all of you who read and REVIEWED! **

**I was so happy at the amount I got!**

**Do you think I can get 100 before chapter 10? **

**I hope you guys would be so kind enough to give me 23 REVIEWS to get to 100**

**then I will update chapter 10 for you! **

**Okay, So I made this one long, just as a special thanks to you for REVIEWING and also because I'm not going to get a lot done now that school is starting, and I am going to be loaded with homework, so I will try my best! (yn)**

**Well REVIEW and enjoy x**

* * *

Chapter 9: Forgive Me.

(Miley's POV)

I was so upset about everything that happened, and the worst part was my dad was still making me go to school.

I just went straight home and changed into Miley instead of at the studio, but I managed to make it to school on time, but I was _not_ talking to Lilly, it's a good thing I wasn't walking to school today.

Just as I was walking out of my room ready to go to school, my 'Hannah' phone started ringing. I never bothered checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered picking it up.

"Hannah, please just let me explain! I never cheated on you! That girl Lilly, she had a dare to kiss me, but I pulled away, and I told her that I had a girlfriend, and she said sorry!"

"Just shut up Nick, I hate you, you're such a jerk, I don't know what I ever saw in you!" I yelled hanging up on him.

I grabbed my school bag and got into the car where my dad was waiting on me.

"You alright bud?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just take me to school."

He never said anything, he just took me to school and we never said a word.

"Bud, maybe you should let Nick explain to you what happened, and please don't fall out with Lilly? After all, it was a dare."

"No daddy, you don't understand, she never told me it was her, she never even told me she kissed Nick, she knew I always had a crush on him, even before we went out, and yet she still kissed him, dare or no dare dad." I shot back getting out the car before he could say anything else and slamming the door and walking into school only to be approached by Lilly.

"Hey Miley, how did the studio go? Still fighting with Nick?"

"Wouldn't you love to know." I replied coldly and walked away from her.

"Wait, Miles what's wrong?" She said grabbing my hand and making me stop to look at her.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong, how about that my best friend was the reason why I had to break up with my boyfriend?!" I yelled with some eyes staring at us as they walked by.

"Miley, I'm so sorry! It was a dare, I never knew you were going out with him, I was going to tell you, but I didn't want you falling out with me."

"I wouldn't have, the fact I am so angry at you is the fact that you _never _told me Lilly! You listened to my story and you knew that the girl was you! and you still never told me!" I yelled walking away from her.

"Miley, wait, I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah, well how would you like to live my life and have to put up with your ex boyfriend knowing that he cheated on you, with your best pal!"

"I never cheated, you never told me you were dating him, Ross dared me, I had no idea he was dating!"

"Just, leave me alone."

"Miley, you can't just not talk to me, I did nothing wrong!"

"Yeah, not telling your best pal that you're the reason that she broke up with her boyfriend is doing nothing wrong Lilly." I shot back coldly and walked away.

"Hey Miley." I was greeted by Joe.

"Hey Joe." I smiled weakly and try to walk away from him.

"Whoa, what's up?" He said taking my hand to stop me going.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Miles, what's wrong, just talk to me."

"It's nothing Joe, I just had a fight with Lilly, that's all."

"What about?"

"I can't tell you," I replied, just then the bell rang, "I need to go Joe." I said taking my hand away from his and walking into Biology.

I walked in and Nick was already in his seat.

"Hey." He greeted quietly.

I just ignored him and sat down.

"Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" He asked looking up at me, I gasped a little, his eyes were bright red, and puffy.

"Have you been crying?" I asked with no expression in my voice.

"No, do you have a pencil?"

"Here." I said giving him one.

"Thanks." He mumbled, "So I guess you said yes to going out with Jake Ryan?"

"Well, it's none of your business but yes." I replied getting on with my work.

I need to actually talk to Jake today and tell him I said yes. I only said I said yes today because Nick tried to say he was dating me!

"Congrats." He replied in a grumpy way.

I just got on with my work and ignored him, looks like he was really upset about earlier.

After Biology, my next class was drama, and it was the first time we were in it this week, and it turns out Nick is in this class too, I just hope he isn't in my music too, but knowing my luck he will be.

"Okay class, we are going to do partner work today." Mrs Campbell announced.

I know I was going to get paired up with Nick, it's just me being unlucky.

"Okay, Miley, looks like you don't need to go in a three anymore, you can partner up with Nick."

I never even tried to argue with her, she was a great teacher just really strict.

I sighed and walked up to Nick.

"Okay, we are going to do romance scenes today." She announced, this is so my unlucky day!

"Okay, all the girls have been paired up with the boys, so it does mean you will need to kiss each other."

I never did anything. I just stood there next to Nick and waited for our scripts to be handed out.

I looked at it, our scene was about a couple making up, and giving a kiss at the end to show that they have forgiven each other. Great, looks like it's about my life too.

"Okay, I'll give you a couple of minutes to rehearse, then you will perform, and I don't want anyone complaining they have to kiss their partner, right off you go and rehearse, I'll give you twenty minutes then you have to perform it." She told us.

Nick and I found a place on the floor and we just stood there awkwardly.

"So, do you want to rehearse?" He asked breaking the silence.

"I don't have a choice." I moaned. It looks like Nick was too upset to be cocky today.

"Okay, let's start." He announced.

"Well it's your line so you begin." I told him after a minute pause.

"Can't we just forget about everything that ever happened, I never truly understood why you hated me, until today, but the truth is, I'm still in love with you." He read the lines from the script.

"I just can't." I read my lines.

"Why, we are meant for each other, let's just forget about everything that happened."

"It's hard to forget everything that happened when it hurt me too much." I said gazing into his eyes, his locking with mines.

"Don't you still love me?" He asked.

Yes. I did. But, the pain hurt to much to say that, but it was in the script so I would have to say that.

"Yes, but I don't want to." I said breaking the gaze.

"Well, what about if I do this?" He said placing his palm on my cheek and leaning in and giving me a soft kiss.

It was so amazing, and I hated it so much! It's so annoying! We have kissed everyday since Monday, it hurts too much, feeling his lips on mine, he really broke my heart. I pulled away, I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Does that change your mind?" He asked reading the script.

"Yes." I read the script.

"Well can I kiss you again?" He asked, wait, this wasn't on the script.

"Nick, that's not on the script." I said looking straight at him.

"I know, but I love kissing you." He replied dipping his head.

"No." I said.

"No what?"

"No, you can't kiss me, I hate you Nick, you make me so angry and hurt, and I always seem to be stuck with you, I just can't seem to get rid of you."

"I wish you would just tell me why you hate me." He said looking down.

"I did." I replied.

"You never, or else I would know why."

"Nick, I have, you just haven't caught on yet."

"Well, will you let me kiss you, it might change your mind?" He asked again.

"No, please stop." I said looking down

"Why? You hate me, it shouldn't hurt you that I'm asking." He shot back.

"It's how you hurt me Nick." I replied sighing.

"Okay class, time to perform." The teacher announced.

"Well, at least I get to kiss you." Nick said smirking.

"Just keep saying that to yourself." I shot back.

"You have to, it's in the script."

"Yeah, okay Nick." I replied.

"Okay, Nick and Miley, you're up." The teacher said.

I sighed and walked up. I decided I didn't want to play along with the script, I wanted to have a bit of fun.

"Can't we just forget about everything that ever happened, I never truly understood why you hated me, until today, but the truth is, I'm still in love with you." He began.

"Well that's good to know, but, you see, I don't think I'm in love with you anymore, I hate you." I replied. I couldn't help but smirk a little.

"That's not the lines." He whispered to me.

"I know." I replied.

"Can't you forgive me? I really don't want to lose you." He improvised.

"Well, I will think about it, okay, I thought about it, nah, I don't want to go out with a fish boy." The class started laughing at that remark.

"Miley, these aren't the lines to the script." Mrs Campbell told me.

"I know, I just thought it would be good to put in what you actually think." I replied back.

"Oh, well okay, I'll let you continue, but make sure you don't do this again." She warned.

"Well what about if I do this?" Nick said leaning in to kiss me.

"Whoa, back up fish boy, I do not want your fish lips on mine, I told you, I hate you, get over it." I said walking back to my seat.

"I take it you are finished Miley?" The teacher asked confused.

"Yup." was all I replied.

"Miley, where's the kiss? The forgiveness?"

"I'm sorry Miss, I just couldn't forgive him." I replied.

"It's a play!" She moaned.

"Yes, and I don't forgive him."

"Okay, Nick take a seat, I want to see you two after class."

Great, she will probably end up giving me an essay to right or something like that as a punishment for not doing my work properly.

The rest of the groups performed, and before I knew it the class was finished.

"Class dismissed, except from Nick and Miley." Mrs Campbell announced.

I sighed and walked up to her desk.

"Yes Miss?" I asked sweetly.

"Okay, what's up? Why didn't you want to do the kiss? I told you, you had to do it, and you didn't why?"

"I didn't want to kiss him." I replied.

"I saw you kiss him during rehearsals, what changed your mind?"

"He's a bad kisser." I replied plainly.

"What?! No I am not!" Nick shouted.

"Look, it looks like that play you made up, wasn't exactly made up, was it?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You two don't get along do you?" She asked as if it were obvious.

"Nope, I hate him."

"Why?" She asked.

"I can't tell you why." I replied.

"She won't even tell me why she hates me." Nick told the teacher.

"Miley, you can't hate someone without them knowing why you hate them."

"He does know, I have told him so many times, he just can't catch on." I replied.

"Look, just go to your classes, you two need to sort this out, because for now on, you two are partners permanently, and tomorrow you _will_ do that kissing scene, just the way I saw you rehearse it." She told us.

I just sighed and walked away.

"Looks like you never got what you wanted." Nick said cockily.

"Why don't you just go back to sad Nick where he is depressed that he can't get the girl he likes."

"And who is the girl I like?" He asked with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Pa, lease! Nick, I'm not stupid, begging me to kiss you, but then wanting Hannah to talk to you!" I blurted out, me and my big mouth.

"How did you know that I was trying to get Hannah to talk to me?" He asked eyeing me.

"You two dated didn't you?" I asked improvising.

"How did you know that Miley?" He asked suspiciously.

"But you cheated on her." I ignored his question.

"No, I never." He shot back.

"Kissing another girl, is cheating Nick." I replied.

"No, because I never kissed another girl."

"Nick, Lilly kissed you." I moaned.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"She told me." I said in a 'duh' voice.

"Right, but how did you know me and Hannah were dating?" He asked.

I just ignored him, I didn't know what to say. Just my luck, it was now break, so he would be annoying me, as well as Lilly.

I walked into the cafeteria and walked up to Oliver, who was standing beside Lilly.

"Hey Miles," He greeted.

"Hey Oliver." I replied smiling at him, "Lilly told me you two fell out."

"I never fell out with her, I am just really mad at her."

"You and Lilly fell out?" Nick asked. I forgot he was with me.

"It's none of your business." I shot at him bitterly.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?!" I asked annoyed.

"Why did you fall out?"

"It's none of your business."

"Lilly, while it's in my head. Do you know Hannah?" Nick asked her.

"Why are you asking her that?" I asked before she could say anything.

"It's none of your business." He mimicked me.

"Do you Lilly?"

I looked at her to say just say yes.

"Eh, yes." She said in a quiet voice, "Why?"

"Just wondering." He replied.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"Because, Hannah wants to kill you, she is really mad at you." He replied.

Lilly just looked at me. She was begging me to forgive her, I could see it in her eyes.

"Yeah, I know, I wish she would forgive me." She said looking at me.

"Maybe she shouldn't, maybe you weren't being a good friend."

"I didn't do anything wrong,"

"It's your fault though, that's definitely something." I shot back.

"No it's not, I never knew."

"I am so confused." Nick and Oliver said in unison.

"Maybe, it's Hannah who is just being stubborn!" Lilly said ignoring Nick and Oliver.

"Maybe you should have just told the truth instead of not telling her so she wouldn't need to find out from Nick that he cheated on his girlfriends best friend!" I shot back.

"Okay, what is going on?" Joe asked coming up to us.

"They are fighting, about, Hannah and Lilly, I am really confused." Nick answered.

"I get it!" Oliver yelled.

"Shut up Oliver." Lilly and me hissed at him in unison.

"Sorry." He said putting his head down.

"Nick never cheated, and it wasn't my fault neither!" Lilly said getting back to the argument.

"That's right because _everything _is always Hannah's fault!"

"No, Hannah always has to be the victim!"

"She is never the victim, it's shocking what you did to her, and I would _never_ forgive you."

"Do you know what? I don't even care!"

"Good!"

"Good!" She shot back.

"Okay, stop this you two." Joe said.

"No!" We yelled in unison.

"Look, when Hannah and Lola fell out, they were distraught, and you two are just like Hannah and Lola, and by the sounds of it, you two are going to be dying without each other, so let's just forget about this."

"Hannah and Lola, are no longer friends." I said bitterly.

"Who would want to be pals with Hannah anyway?" Lilly shot back.

"Looks like you wont be seeing Lola on tour then." I said glaring at her.

I knew this would hurt her, she was looking forward to going to tour with Hannah.

"Why would she want to go on tour with her, getting stuck with a bossy boots." Lilly said coldly.

"Bossy? I don't think so, Hannah is not bossy, Lola just never listens to anything Hannah says."

"Maybe because Hannah bores her."

"Or maybe because Lola is too stupid."

"Yeah, or maybe Hannah is jealous of how smart she is."

"Yeah, I'm sure Lola would wish that would be true."

"Okay you have to stop!" Joe yelled getting frustrated, "This is as bad as you and Nick, Miley what is this all about?" He asked.

"I can't tell you, I told you that already."

"Well, why are you fighting over Hannah and Lola? And how do you know they fell out?"

"I can't tell you!" I said getting really mad now.

"Well you better! Because Hannah is like a little sister to me, and I would know if her and Lola had fell out, she always comes and tells me how upset she is."

"She does?" Lilly asked me in awe.

"Well, yes." I said stubbornly.

"Hannah always says that she wished they could just forget about the fights and go back to talking, she loves Lola too much."

"Hannah says that?" Lilly asked again in awe.

"Yes, it's true, she loves Lola, she just hates some things she does."

"Miley I am so sorry!"

"Aw, it's okay!" I said giving in a giving her a huge hug.

"I really, really am sorry! I never meant it! Honest! I never knew!"

"I know, I'm sorry for not just forgiving you, you never knew."

"What are you talking about?!" Nick asked confused.

"Nothing!" I moaned at him breaking the hug.

We all stood there, with three confused faces making me and Lilly laugh at the fact of how stupid boys can actually be at times.

The bell rang for our next class. Me and Lilly gave each other another hug and went our separate ways; she wasn't in a lot of my classes.

"Will you please tell me what that was all about?" Nick asked me.

"What are you in the now?" I asked him.

"Music, now tell me what that was all about."

"Make me." I said stubbornly.

"I will." He said cockily.

"I would like to see you try."

"Do you want to see me get it out of you?"

"It will be entertaining so on you go."

"Okay." He said smirking.

"Well are you going to do anything?" I asked after a minute.

"Yes,"

"Well on you go." I said.

"Okay." He replied smirking following me to music.

"Well are you going to do anything?" I asked a couple of minutes later getting annoyed.

"Yes." He replied smirking.

He really got on my nerves, I could slap him right now!

We walked into music, and our teacher was at her desk.

"Ah a new student? Nice to meet you." She greeted Nick.

"Hi." He said shyly like he was ready to cry? Oh no.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, it's just, Miley." He whispered but I still heard.

"Has she been alright with you? I can send her to the principles office if she has done anything to hurt you." The teacher told him.

"Well..."

"Fine you win!" I yelled stopping him.

"Well, no, she is just such a great person." He replied to the teacher.

"Are you sure?" She asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yes." He replied and he then turned round to face me.

"You are so evil." I replied.

"Why yes, yes I am, now tell me what all that was about."

"I will later." I replied knowing that I would never tell him.

"Yeah, you will." He threatened.

"I hate you." I moaned.

"I love you too." He replied smirking.

"Yeah you wish."

"Whats that suppose to mean?"

"Can I kiss you?" I mimicked him.

"I was acting!" He made up.

"Of course you were. That's why it wasn't in the script."

"Fine, so I have a crush on you, who cares?" He asked.

"Me, I don't want you liking me." I replied.

"Why?"

"Because," I sighed, "It will only hurt me even more." I said walking to my seat. Guess what? He sat next to me, surprise, surprise.

"You know, I don't understand you."

"No, you are just stupid." I moaned.

"No, you always complain about hating me, but then you don't always act that way."

I looked up at him and stared at him straight in the eyes.

"Just like you and Hannah." I whispered.

"Yeah, you act a lot like Hannah, only I really hurt her, I never meant it Miley, honest, I never cheated on her, she saw me at the harbour, kissing Lilly, but Lilly said she got dared to kiss me, but we were secretly dating, how was Lilly suppose to know? I said to Lilly that I am flattered but I am in love with someone."

I looked down.

"You can say that Nick, but I bet from Hannah's view, she saw you kiss her back." I said coldly.

"Okay, so I never pulled away straight away..."

"Exactly! So Hannah has every right to hate you."

"I never pulled away, because I was in shock."

"So you kissed her back?"

"I never kissed her back."

"Just save it for someone that cares Nick." I replied bitterly.

"Why do you care so much? This was me and Hannah, not you."

"Let's just say, I know how Hannah feels." I said gritting my teeth.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked sincerely.

I laughed, "No, especially not with you."

"Can't we just start over, and be friends?"

"Tell me something, do you think Hannah will ever forgive you? I mean, how would you feel to see her kiss another boy?"

"Well I think I would be upset, like Hannah but..."

"No buts, Nick, I really don't want to be friends with you, and I would prefer if you just go back to kissing Lilly."

"Miley..."

"Save it for someone who cares Nick."

"But..."

"No, don't talk to me."

"Well, before you interrupt me again, you are still telling me what all that was about with you and Lilly, and how you knew that Lola and Hannah weren't talking."

"Later." I moaned.

"I'm not going to let this go."

"Yes, I know." I moaned.

"Tell me the now."

"No." I replied angrily.

"Why?" He asked his voice getting husky.

"Because, it is something no one can know about." I moaned.

"Then you will tell me at lunch. Joe should hear too."

"What ever." I moaned getting on with my music work. All we had to do was some written work, and then play our instruments.

"Okay class," Mrs Ramsay began, "Just pack away your music sheets and you can play your instruments today."

I put away my music sheets and grabbed a guitar and started tuning it. I brought out my music sheets for it and started playing. I felt like someone was watching me and I turned round to see Nick watching me play, I blushed a little.

"What?" I asked a little shy.

"You're good on guitar, how long have you been playing for?"

"Since I was seven." I replied and got on with playing.

I ignored Nick for the rest of the period, he was really annoying me, I wasn't been as mean to him as I should be, and I don't want that, I hate how he is making me fall for him again, it was painful getting over him the first time!

I had history after music, and luckily Nick was in modern studies, so I never had someone annoying me, just a peaceful lesson.

The bell rang and I packed my things and walked down to the cafe to be greeted by Joe, Lilly and Oliver, but no Nick.

"Where is Nick?" I asked.

"Putting things in his locker, there he's coming now." Joe said pointing to him, but I never turned around, I just pulled out my lunch when all I felt was someone put their arm over my shoulder making me jump.

"Don't touch me." I moaned, glaring at Nick.

"Well then you owe me and Joe and explanation." He said smirking.

"I owe you, _nothing_. Excuse me, I need to go to my locker." I said standing up and leaving.

I opened up my locked and shoved in my books, but someone slammed it shut and I turned round in a fright to see Nick standing over me.

"Are you obsessed with me?" I asked annoyed.

"You owe me an explanation." He said placing his two hand at either side of my locker blocking me; as he usually does.

"I owe you nothing." I shot back.

"Well then you will be in for it." He threatened.

"Really?" I asked laughing at him.

He looked straight into my eyes, and I got lost in them; this is what I hate the most. He leaned in really close, until I could feel his breath on mine.

"Really." He whispered.

I started breathing heavier. He got me nervous; I still hadn't broke the gaze.

"Go ahead." I managed to get out.

"I'll kiss you." He threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." I shot back still not breaking the gaze.

"I will if you don't tell me what all that was about with you and Lilly today." He whispered inching closer.

"We...had a fight...nothing else...to it." I whispered out of breath.

"Yes, but why were you fighting about Hannah and Lola, how did you know all that stuff?" He asked inching another bit closer that I could actually feel my lips brushing against his.

"I can't tell you that." I whispered.

"Well then you leave me no choice but to kiss you." He whispered placing his hands on my hips and pulled me into him, "Do you want to change your mind? You can still tell me."

"I am not kissing you." I whispered still not braking the gaze.

"Well then tell me."

"No." I replied stubbornly.

"I'm about to kiss you, last chance." He whispered leaning in even further ready to place his lips on mines.

"I'm not telling you and you're not kissing me." I replied.

"Want to bet?" He asked ready to place his lips on mine, when he froze, and fell to the floor.

"I do bet, and I win." I said.

"You can't kick me there!" He yelled in pain.

"Oh but, you see babes, looks like I just did." I smirked and walked off.

I walked back into the cafe and took a seat.

"What took so long? You were gone for ages, and where's Nick?" Joe asked.

"Well your brother decided to harass me, so I used sell defence and kicked him." I said taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"What did he do?" Joe asked.

"He tried to kiss me, again!" I moaned.

"Ugh, I would have done the same Miles." Lilly agreed with me.

"No you wouldn't Lilly, you would totally let him." I replied.

"Well, true, but not if I were in your situation I wouldn't."

"True." I said taking another bite out of my sandwich.

"Hi Lilly, I'm Oliver, you know? Your _boyfriend_?!" Oliver stated.

"Or if I was dating Oliver, I wouldn't kiss him." She added rolling her eyes.

"Can you tell me what you are talking about?" Joe asked frustrated.

"Nope." I replied.

"Well, you owe me and Nick an explanation from earlier on." He replied.

"I owe you nothing." I replied.

"Hannah is like my little sister, I will be asking her, in fact I will phone her the now."

"Go ahead."

He pulled out his phone and started dialling my Hannah phone. Suddenly my pocket started vibrating, oh no. I must have forgot to switch my phones!

"Miley, why is your pocket vibrating?" Joe asked suspiciously.

"Eh, it's my dad, I need to get it." I replied standing up and leaving the cafe pulling out the Hannah phone.

I didn't answer, Joe would know it would be me, he would be able to tell by my voice.

I waited a couple of minutes before going to walk back into the cafe when I my back hit the wall. Luckily, I was right next to it. I looked up and saw Nick smirking.

"Oh please..." I began to moan but got cut off.

"I told you I would kiss you if you never told me. Looks like I win the bet." He smirked and before I could say anything he leaned down and kissed me. I really was starting to get tired of him thinking he could kiss me.

He put his hands on my hips and pulled me in closer and kissed me more passionately. I tried to pull away, but I just got lost in his kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I actually allowed him to kiss me, I would hate myself for this later.

He licked to bottom of my lips and I couldn't resist, I had missed his kisses so much. This would really hurt me later, a lot. I started to become breathless and finally got enough strength to pull away. I never looked at him, I kept my head down and dropped my arms to the side but he still kept his hand on my hips.

"You liked that didn't you?" He whispered and I could tell he had a smirk on his face.

I just kept my head down embarrassed and never looked at him. I missed his kisses so much, but it killed me, because he hurt me so much.

"Admit it, you did like that." He replied and I got enough courage to look up at him and stare into his eyes.

"Now I don't have to tell you." I said.

"Yeah, but it was so worth it." He said smirking at me.

"Let me go." I begged as I could feel the tears starting to come.

"Maybe I don't want to." He said gripping my hips tighter. He was so lucky my legs felt like jelly at the moment, or else he would have been in so much pain today.

I felt a tear escape my eyes, and Nick noticed.

"Why are you crying?" He asked wiping the tear away with his thumb and I looked down.

"Because of you." I whispered, "Please Nick, just let me go back to the cafe." I begged knowing if I spent any longer with him and not fight, I would end up being even more hurt and would probably kiss him again.

"I thought, that losing Hannah, I would never feel the way I felt about her again, I guess I was wrong." He whispered letting go of me.

I looked up at him, my eyes all watery.

"You still broke _my_ heart." I whispered and walked away.

I walked straight into the cafe, managing to throw back the tears when someone stopped me. No it wasn't Nick. It was...

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**Well I hoped you liked it! **

**REVEIW and let me now what you think!**

**Can you guess who you think the next chapter will be of?**

**Lmao, you probably can :P :L**

**Well, remember, I might not be updating for a while, or I might, I don't know, so am not promising anything :P **

**Do you think I can get 100 REVIEWS for chapter 10?**

**Ugh, that's been harsh, okay, 85+ ? **

**That's well fairer**

**REVEIW!**

**Love you guys so so so much! **

**Christina xxx**


	10. Green Isn't Your Color

**Hey Guys!**

**Oh my gosh! **

**Thank you so so so so so so so much for all your REVIEWS!**

**I LOVE you guys so much! (L)(L)(L)(L)**

**100 exactly, and it was on chapter 9!**

**lets hope for chapter 20 I will have 200! :D (if there is a chapter 20 :P)**

**Well, enjoy! sorry for any mistakes, am up in under seven hours for school (N)**

**REVIEW! (L) :D**

* * *

Chapter 10: Green isn't your color

(Miley's POV)

"Hey." He spoke.

"Hi." I replied nervously.

"So, about the other night?" He began.

"Jake, let's take a walk." I said walking away so we had some privacy.

"So, do you want to go out with me?" He asked.

"I really don't know, it's really complicated now." I said sighing.

"Why?" He asked concerned.

"I can't tell you." I said looking down.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not, I am really unhappy the now, I don't know what to do, I am really confused."

"Why, what's happened?"

"It's stuff to do with Nick."

"Nick who?" He asked.

"Grey."

"Wait, how do you know him?" He asked confused.

I giggled, "Jake, he goes to our school."

"What?! Since when?!" He asked shocked.

"Monday."

"What has he done Miles?"

"Playing with my emotions." I whispered to myself.

"What do you mean?"

"Jake, I really can't tell you, that's why I don't know if I should go out with you yet."

"Do you want to?"

"Yes, a lot..."

"Well then say yes."

"But..."

"No, you can't let Nick get to you, if you like me as much as I like you, just put him at the back of your head."

"I know but..."

"Miley, will you be my girlfriend?" He ask interrupting me.

I thought for a minute, I would never forgive Nick, he hurt me too much, and if I did go out with Jake, it would because I really liked him, and it would stop Nick from kissing me; as much.

"Okay." I sighed.

"Miley, do you like me in that way?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered straight away, "But, I have a lot of drama going on with Nick."

"Do you like him in that way?"

"No, I hate him." I know, part of it was a lie.

"Well then you have nothing to worry about." He said smiling and taking my hand.

"I guess you're right." I said returning the smile as we walked back into the cafe and took a seat next to Joe.

"Hey," I greeted everyone.

"So, are you and Jake a thing now?" Lilly asked in a 'Eeep' voice.

"Yup." I replied smiling.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Joe commented.

"Thanks." I replied blushing.

"So Jake, what made you ask Miley out?" Oliver asked.

"I liked her?" He replied a little confused.

"Oliver, shut up." Lilly said.

"Yes dear." He replied.

I glanced at Nick, he was just sitting there with his fists in a ball, and he looked really angry.

"Jealous much?" I asked smirking.

"No!" He yelled instantly, I knew he was, he was always like this when he was jealous.

"I know you are Nick, just because you finally can't get the girl you want, you turn into the green eye monster."

"I am not jealous!" He yelled and got up and stormed off.

I don't know why, but I had this urge to follow him. I got up off my seat and told them I would be back in a minute, and I caught up with Nick.

"Okay, why are you always such a jerk?" I moaned.

"I'm not." He shot back.

"Well you're acting like one!" I yelled.

"How could you do that?! You are sitting complaining to me that I cheated on Hannah when someone else kissed me, when you just did that to Jake!" He moaned.

"What?! That's insane! I just said yes to going out with Jake there!"

"Well how come Hannah knew...?" He asked suspiciously.

"Eh...I have to go." I said turning around and heading back for the cafe as fast as I could.

"Hold on Miley!" He yelled sternly, I swiftly turned round and stared at him, "How would Hannah know you were going out with him, if you weren't going out with him?" He asked suspiciously.

"I...I have no idea, I don't know Hannah, maybe she is physic!"

"Miley, you're not telling me something, what is it?" He asked walking up to me.

"Since when could you tell if I were lying?" I asked.

"I don't know, just tell me how you couldn't possibly go out with Jake till just there, but Hannah knowing you went out with him...if you get me?"

"No, I need to go, I miss my Jake." I said knowing it would annoy him and walked back into the cafe.

I heard him shout on me, but I ignored him, I didn't want him to figure it out now, he could blackmail me into breaking up with Jake, would he do that?

"Hey." I smiled at Jake and sat down.

"Is Nick okay?" Joe asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked concerned.

"He is really upset the now."

"Why?" Lilly and Joe asked in unison.

"Because, he doesn't like the fact that I'm going out with Jake."

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Because he has a crush on me." I said quietly.

"Really?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought you hated him."

"I do, but, we have a past if you get me." I replied.

"What do you mean a past? Miley, you have only known Nick three days." Joe said.

"Three days and you have a past?" Jake asked confused.

"Eh..." The bell rang, saved by the bell!

I grabbed my bag and ran for it before Joe could say anything. I ran to my next class, computing, I was shaking a little, I wanted them to know who I really was, but at the same time I didn't.

I sat in my seat, I never took Nick to his class, someone else can do that.

"Hey." A voice whispered sitting down beside me.

I looked up to see Jake sitting down beside me.

"Since when are you in my computing class?" I asked confused.

"Miles I have always been in your computing class." He said laughing.

"Okay." I said confused.

"I sit up at the back, so you just haven't noticed, mostly because I have only been in this class like three times." He said laughing.

"Why?" I asked.

"I was filming my programmes." He giggled.

"Aw."

"Don't worry, I won't ask what all that was about back there."

"Thanks." I said.

Mr Wallace, our computing teacher walked in and sent us to our computers. I just got on with my work that period, and after that, I had one more class and then got to go home, finally.

I met Lilly and Oliver outside of the school gate and we walked home fast, hoping Joe and Nick wouldn't catch up with us.

"Wow, Miley, you almost blew your secret, _again_!" Lilly said after minutes of silence.

"I know, it's like I want them to know, but don't." I replied.

"You really need to watch what you say to Nick, he is going to find out soon, he can't be that stupid." Oliver commented.

"Oliver, I don't think it is that Nick's stupid, I think it's all boys in general." I replied laughing. (A/N - no offence btw, I just wanted to put that in there :P )

"Hey!" He moaned.

"Just watch what you say around them." Lilly said.

"I know, stop worrying mom! My dad wanted to tell them anyway!"

"So why don't you?" Oliver asked?

"I'm evil, it's fun watching them in confusion, and plus, I don't want them to know the now, it isn't the right time."

"I wish you would tell them, then we wouldn't have all this confusion."

"Ugh, stop complaining."

"And what about Jake?" Lilly also added.

"What about him?"

"Are you sure you want to go out with him?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?"

She gave me a 'you know why' look, "Miley, you are still in love with Nick."

"Right, and I will never get over him if I don't move on." I shot back.

"Just, don't break his heart, it will only break yours." She replied.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Miley, when you saw Nick sad this afternoon, you went running after him, if anything happened to him, it would tear you apart, no matter how much you resent him at the moment."

I never said anything, I kept my head down. She was right. Just then, I realized, I was suppose to be at detention!

"Guys, I have to go back to school, I forgot, I had detention!" I yelled running back.

Luckily, I wasn't that far from the school.

"Miss Stewart you are ten minutes late again." Mr Cahill moaned.

"Sorry sir, I forgot about detention." I said taking a seat.

"Just copy the sums." He moaned.

I grabbed a pen and paper and started doing my work.

"I'll be back in five minutes, I have left some papers I need to mark in my car." Mr Cahill said leaving the room. Why is it that I always end up with Nick myself?!

I just kept my head down and tried not to make attention.

"Do you still hate me?" He asked out of the blue.

I sighed, I did, just I didn't.

"Why are you asking?" I asked.

"Because, you haven't been acting like you hate me as much as Monday." He replied.

"I guess I'm getting too attached." I whispered to myself.

"Are you not allowed to like me?" He asked.

"Everyone wants me to, but, Nick, you don't even know what you did, and it really hurt me Nick, and some thing's just aren't going to be able to be forgiven." I sighed.

"Miley, I only met you on Monday, what did I do?" He asked looking at up.

"Nick, do we have to keep going over this?" I asked sighing.

"Until I know what I did."

"Just figure it out then." I replied.

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"Because, I don't want to."

"Please, just tell me, then we could get along, kind of like the now." He replied sighing.

"I don't want to get along with you, you need to understand, becoming friends with you again, it will break my heart, again Nick."

"You are so, strange, you hate me, and it makes me want you, but when I get you, you walk away, and it makes me want you more, but all you do is fight with me, I don't understand you."

"Good." I replied.

"Miley, I know this sounds crazy, but I feel like I know you, like I could say this from the top of my head and know it was true."

"What would be true?" I asked confused.

"Like, I could say, your favourite color is purple, your favourite drink is tea, you favourite bands are Queen, The Killers and the Beach Boys, you hate peanuts, and you love food."

I looked up at him shocked.

"How did you know that?" I asked shocked.

"I don't know, it's the exact same as Hannah though."

"We must have a lot in common, but how did you know all that?"

"I don't know, it's as if I have known you my whole life."

"You have no idea." I whispered to myself.

"Miley?"

"What?"

"Do you think, you will ever, like me in that way?"

"Here's a hint, we have kissed everyday, since Monday, what do you think?"

* * *

**I know it wasn't the best, but I want to get Jake out of the way, and plus, I can't have them hating each other for ever! and I want to get to the best parts!**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**REVIEW!**

**Thank you to everyone who did REVIEW!**

**I love you guys sooooooooooooooo much!!!!! (L)(L)(L)(L)(L)**

**Christina xxx**


	11. The Break Up

**Hey Guys!**

**As you see I am tryin to update really fast, but I am only my second day into school, and I already got packed up with homework!**

**So I am so sorry that this isn't that long, the next chapter is going to be the tour, so it will be long, so it might not be updated till Friday, maybe sooner, depends on my homework, cos I need to study, a have exams in like a month! :O **

**Well, thanks so much for your REVIEWS! I love them all!**

**Please KEEP REVIEWING!**

**Again sorry for the short chapter, just bare with me!**

**REVIEW! :D **

**Can I maybe get 20? **

* * *

Chapter 11: The Break Up.

(Nick's POV)

Yesterday was a strange day for me. Miley said something, after me asking her if she would ever like me in that way, and she said,

_"Here's a hint, we have kissed everyday, since Monday, what do you think?"_

So does that mean she likes me? She always tells me I broke her heart. I haven't even met her. Have I?

"Nick, come on, we are going to be late!" Kevin yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" I moaned.

I had to go to the studio for our CD again, hopefully today would be the last day. Hannah's getting more sad than angry at me, but she still really hates me, I just wish she would talk to me, I don't want to get back together with her. I like Miley too much, not that she ever would go back out with me.

I ran downstairs and approached two annoyed boys, Kevin and Joe, waiting impatiently for me. I just ignored them and we got into the car and drove to the studio.

"Hey Joe, hey Kev." Hannah greeted them as we walked in.

She just glared at me when she hugged Joe.

"You're such a diva!" She said imitating Joe from yesterday.

"And why is that?" He asked smirking.

"You are half an hour late! Naughty boy Joe!" She said giggling. Was she flirting? No. Joe was like her brother, not like that. I think.

"It wasn't my fault, it was Nick's. He was buffing his nails! One broke!" He said.

"What?!" I squeaked. Buffing my nails?!

Hannah laughed at me. Great. Embarrass me why don't you Joe?

"Buffing my nails Joe?" I moaned.

"Well what else would you be doing?"

"I don't know? Getting dressed?!"

"Well that's what you can say, but we both know the truth." He said hitting my shoulder.

I grunted. Stupid Joe.

Hannah never even bothered arguing with me. Why? She doesn't not argue with me.

"Move." She complained. Guess I spoke too soon.

"Sorry," I replied moving out the way to let her past into the booth.

"Yeah, you should be." She said bitterly nudging me as she walked by.

"I take it back then." I shot back.

"Nick, don't start." John complained as he walked in.

"She started it!" I said pointing to Hannah to suddenly feel my hand sting as it got hit.

"Ow." I moaned.

"_She _has a name!" She said after hitting my hand away from pointing at her.

"Yeah, Cruella Devil." I muttered to myself. (A/N - lmao that's my favourite line so far :P :L)

My face suddenly stung. She just slapped me across the face!

"Hannah!" John, Kevin and Joe yelled at her.

"Ow!" I yelled in pain.

"You deserved it! Captain Hook!" She shot back.

"Captin Hook?" I said laughing.

"Yes, you're so stupid, you fail at everything you do, no matter how simple it is."

Good come back. I never even bothered to say anything. There really was no point.

"Eh, I'll be right back." I said leaving the booth.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"To get ice for my hand and face." I muttered walking out the room.

I walked into the kitchen and got out some ice and put it to my face. I wont be surprised if I get a bruise on my face.

"Move." She moaned again as I stood in front of the refrigerator.

"You could use please once in a while." I moaned not moving.

"Do you want another sore face?" She threatened.

"Go ahead, I'm sure the media would love to know why I am covered in bruises." I shot back.

"Just move." She moaned.

"Nope." I said.

She got her finger and stuck it in my neck pressure pointing me forcing me to move to the side. Boy was she evil!

"Gimp." I moaned as she brought out a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"You should really try think of some new words to come up with instead of just 'gimp.'" She retorted.

"Nah, I think 'gimp' suits you perfect." I replied smirking.

"Ugh." She moaned walking away.

I walked back into the studio booth and we all started singing. I was separated from Hannah, but we still fought, every minute we got, that is.

After we finished up, we had to go straight to school, and I get to see Miley! I can't wait, although she hates me, I love seeing her.

"Jake, no! Stop it!" I heard the voice shout from outside of school.

"Miley please!" Jake begged.

"No, I made a mistake saying yes, I just can't, I'm sorry." She said walking away.

I walked up to Jake to see what was going on.

"Hey dude, what happened?"

"She broke up with me." He gritted through his teeth.

"Why?" I asked trying not to sound pleased.

"Because of you." He said bitterly and walked off.

* * *

**Oh! **

**Well what do you think is going to happen next? **

**Well remember, because I am getting tones of homework and am only my second day in, it will restrict me from writing! (N) (U)**

**So my next update might not be for a couple of days!**

**So sorry!**

**Just bare with me!**

**Follow me on twitter! - AlwaysSoRandum - I'll tell you when I update and when I begnin to write!**

**Please keep REVIEWING!**

**Thanks to everyone who has been!**

**Can I maybe get 20 REVIEWS?**

**Love you guys so much! **

**Christina xxx**


	12. Love Me

**Hey Guys!**

**Omg am so sorry i havent updated, I just havent had anytime! I am so busy with homework and piano practise and then me and carmen are doing a cancer charity thing, time has just flew by!**

**Well I cant proof read cos my pal is havin really bad boy troubles so I have to go and help her! (L)**

**well enjoy! **

**Tell me if there arent any parts that make sense**

**REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Love me.

(Nick's POV)

I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"Miley!" I yelled running up to her.

"What?" She asked angrily turning around.

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"What was all what about?" She asked.

"You and Jake breaking up?"

"It has nothing to do with you." She moaned and went to walk away, but I pulled her back.

"Well then why don't you tell my Miley, why Jake told me you broke up with him because of me." I said glaring at her in the eyes making her look down.

"Let me go." She said sternly.

"Miley, what are you not telling me?" I asked annoyed.

"Nicholas Grey, let me go right now." She said sternly pulling at her arm trying to get it back, but I was too strong for her.

"Miley." I said firmly.

"Nick, I mean it." She warned.

"Miley, why did you break up with Jake?"

She never said a word. She just lifted her head and stared straight into my eyes. No words were needed, her eyes told it all.

"Let me go Nick." She said softly and I released her arm and she walked off to class.

I didn't know what to feel, hurt? Happiness? What?

"Dude, what's wrong?" Joe asked walking up to me.

"Nothing." Was all I replied and I walked off to class.

The next week went by fast, I never talked to Miley, and she avoided me for the rest of the week. Which was only two days, but on the Monday coming I had to go to tour. Fun, spending a month with Hannah.

"Nick, come down a minute." My mom yelled from down the stairs.

I came down that stairs and stood at the bottom.

"Nick, the Stewarts are coming over for dinner tonight." My mom informed me.

"What?!" I screamed.

"Well, I am warning you, and if you and Miley have any fights, tour is cancelled clear?" My mom said.

"You can't cancel tour!"

"Maybe, but I can cancel you." She said and walked off.

"That makes no sense." I said following her into the kitchen.

"It means Nicholas, that your mother and I will stop you from doing tour with Joe and Kevin." My dad spoke for her.

"But you can't, I can't help it if Miley and I hate each other!"

"Well then fix that problem!" My mother yelled at me.

"Fix it?! Fix it?! How can I fix it? When she won't even tell me why she hates me!" I bellowed.

"Nicholas Grey!" My father yelled.

"Do you know what?! I give up! You never listen to me!" I yelled and stomped up the stairs.

I just slammed the door shut and stayed in my room, I was really angry.

"Nick!" I heard my mom yell an hour later. I stood up from my bed and walked to my door.

"What?!" I yelled angry.

"Come down for your dinner." She replied.

"Ugh." I grunted and walked down stairs to see Miley, Jackson and Mr Stewart all sitting at the table with the rest of my family, Miley look up as she heard me come down stairs and I smirked and she blushed and quickly looked down at her bowl.

"Hello Nick." Mr Stewart greeted.

"Hi Mr Stewart." I replied smiling and sitting down at the table.

"Nick, best behaviour tonight." My dad warned.

"Yes dad." I replied.

We all sat at the table and both Miley and myself never said a word to each other, nor anyone else.

"Boy's why don't you take Miley upstairs with you whilst you pack for tomorrow?" My dad asked.

"Sure." Kevin and Joe replied, I never said anything.

We all stood up and walked upstairs leaving Jackson and Mr Stewart with my parents. We all went into Kevin's room because his was the biggest and stood in an awkward silence.

"I'll be right back." I said leaving the room and going into mine.

I pulled out my suit case and started packing some thing's when I heard a small knock on my door.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened slightly and in came Miley?

"Hi?" I asked confused.

"Joe asked if you...why do you have a poster of me...Hannah on your wall?" She asked laughing.

"Wait, why did you say 'me'?" I asked suspiciously.

"I...Never." she stuttered.

"You did." I clarified.

"Nuh uh."

"Yuh huh."

"I never," She argued, "You hate Hannah though, so why have a poster of _Hannah _on your wall?"

"You know what? I am not telling you."

"Why?"

"Because, you never tell me anything, so I am not telling you anything."

"Fine," She replied, "Joe was asking if you want to pack your ointment?" She asked giggling.

"Yes." I gritted through my teeth.

She laughed harder this time and was about to walk out the door when I pulled her back.

"I can't wait to figure you out." I said to her, her face close to mine.

"You never will though." She whispered getting lost in my eyes.

"No, I will Miley, although you hate me, you love me." I said cockily.

"Ha! You wish don't you fish boy?"

"I don't have to, because you do." I shot back.

"What makes you think that?"

"You broke up with Jake because of me." I shot at her. She looked down.

"I knew it." I smirked.

"I never said that." She shot at me.

"Your eyes tell a different story Miley." I told her.

"I never broke up with Jake because of you; don't be so sure of yourself." She shot at me.

"Just wait, we will be couple." I said.

"Once is enough for me." She whispered pulling herself away from my grip and walking away.

What did she mean?! _'once is enough for me' _This girl is so mysterious, it is really annoying. I mean, she is just like Hannah, everything about her is Hannah. The 'fish boy' the 'promises' the 'secrets' the 'once is enough for me' the 'you have a picture of me...Hannah on your wall' the...

"Hey, Cruella." I smirked at Miley.

I stared straight into her eyes, knowing I have figured her out. She just stared straight back full of worry and concern. I knew I had won the war. I never spoke, and neither did she, it was just a glare straight into our eyes.

"Cruella? I'm confused, Nick what's going on." Joe asked.

"Miley, why don't you tell Joe and Kevin?" I smirked.

"Tell them what?" She replied acting confused not breaking our gaze which made me smirk even more.

"Okay, I'll do it," I replied, knowing I was going to love this, "Joe, Hannah and I hated each other, once she actually called me 'fish boy' the next day, I started school and we met Miley. She too, hated me, and out of the blue she too called me 'fish boy' it could have been a coincidence, but she dropped too many hints with the 'promises' and the 'we have met before' kind of thing, and do you want to know what Miley and Lilly were talking about earlier, with the Hannah and Lola thing? Yeah, Miley was actually saying to Lilly, Hannah and Lola aren't talking, because me and you aren't talking, which means..."

"You're Hannah Montana?" Joe asked Miley shocked.

I stared at Miley still but she broke the gaze by looking down.

"Are you?" Kevin asked surprised.

"I have to go." She said leaving the room; I didn't even bother to stop her.

"Miley is Hannah?" Kevin asked still in shock.

"Yup." I replied happy with myself.

"Dude, how did you figure it out?"

"It wasn't that hard after I thought about it, she looks like her, she always said she dropped hints telling me why she hated me, and she fell out with Lilly because it is her best friend that kissed me. I kissed her best friend, and you told her that, as Hannah, that's how Hannah knew Lilly, and that's why they fell out."

"It all makes sense now!" Joe said catching on.

"I am so stupid though, how could I not see this from the start?" I asked.

"Maybe it just never occurred to you." Kevin answered.

"Wait, do you think mom and dad know?" I asked.

"Maybe." I replied.

"I still can't believe she is Hannah." Joe exclaimed.

"Well believe it Joe, she is." I replied patting his shoulder.

"Do you think we should go and talk to her?" Kevin asked.

"Nah, let's just have fun on tour," I said smirking.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Joe asked.

"Well she has been horrible to me, I want to get my pay back, I can use this against her." I replied.

"Dude, absolutely not! I will absolutely kill you if you do!" Joe warned.

"But..."

"No, I agree with Joe, Nick."

"So what are we going to do pretend like nothing has happened? Let her go back to hating me? Annoying me and everything?" I asked annoyed.

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"That is so unfair."

"No it's not, Nick, Miley is still in love with you! Don't you see that? She only hates you this much because she saw you kiss another girl." Joe exclaimed.

"I don't know mahn, maybe she doesn't like me in that way anymore, maybe I hurt her too much for her to forgive me." I replied, "But I never did anything wrong."

"Dude, you kissed another girl." Joe moaned.

"No I never Joseph, Lilly kissed me for a dare."

"That's not the point _Nicholas _the point is, you still kissed another girl and that broke Miley's heart." Joe shot back.

"So what do I do then?!" I moaned.

"Nothing." Kevin replied.

"What?" Joe and I asked in unison.

"Dude, you broke her heart, the last thing she wants you to do is kiss her everyday or flirt with her, or even be in her life. No matter how silly it is as to why she hates you, it's a girl we are talking about, she will be sensitive, just give her some space." Kevin advised.

"But I don't want to! I'm in love with her!" I yelled throwing both arms in the air.

"And she loves you, but she is in too much pain to know that her best friend is the girl she saw the man of her dreams, her first love kiss." Kevin replied.

"Fine, but I will win her heart back."

"Just give her some space mahn." Kevin replied.

"Only for tour, okay?"

"Okay." He agreed.

"Nick, Joe, Kevin, come down and say goodbye to the Stewarts!" My mom shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

We all ran downstairs and saw Miley beside her dad and Jackson. I shook Mr Stewart's and Jackson's hand and said goodnight and walked up to Miley and pulled her into an unexpected hug, and whispered in her ear, "I'll always love you." I pulled away and looked at her; I could see the hurt in her eyes. She never said anything, she hugged Joe and Kevin and left.

"What was that hug all about?" My mom asked confused.

"Mom, is there something you want to tell us about Miley?" I asked her.

She looked at my dad with a worried face.

"No, why son?" My dad asked.

"You do know don't you?" Kevin asked.

"We have no idea what you are talking about Kevin." My mom answered.

"That's your lying voice! We know Miley is Hannah." I replied.

My mom sighed, "How did you know? Robby Rae said Miley never wanted to tell you."

"And she didn't, I figured it out." I said all chuffed with myself.

"How?" My dad asked.

"She dropped a lot of hints, it's complicated."

"Well, what happened?" My mom asked.

"We were talking in my room, and she said something, and it got me thinking, and then I went through everything in my head, and it clicked, I realized who she was."

"Well, behave when you go on tour for tomorrow." My mother warned.

"Oh, and what did you whisper in her ear Nicholas?" My dad asked.

"Nothing." I replied running up the stairs.

I couldn't believe I had just figured Miley out! She is Hannah, no wonder I was so in love with her! I just wanted her back though. It is all a misunderstanding. Lilly kissed me, but she was dared to, I never knew she was going to kiss me, and I was taking by surprise and eventually pulled away. Nothing happened; I told Lilly I had a girlfriend.

The next morning I woke up bright and early for tour. Sharing a bus with Miley was going to be murder, now that I know, it will be so awkward and she will probably hate me even more.

"Joe, you almost ready?" I asked waiting downstairs with my suitcase.

"Yeah, I'll be right down."

"Kevin was already in the car, we were driving to the 'Royal Hall' for our show tonight, and then that's when we would be starting to travel. We had been practicing hard for this tour, we knew it was coming, just not with Hannah, well Miley, but let's just hope this works.

"Boys come on!" my mom yelled the next morning hurrying us to move as we were running late.

We were all in Joe's room talking about Miley, for at least two hours. We decided just to act the same around her, and that I'm not allowed to tell anyone, which I suppose is fair, but it would be a great blackmail. We all ran down stairs with out suitcases and got into our car and drove the concert hall. Miley was already there.

"Hey." She said quietly to Joe and Kevin, but she still ignored me.

"Miley, it's okay, don't be afraid or anything, Nick won't tell a soul." Joe comforted her.

"Hey! _I _won't tell a soul, and neither will _you_!" I said angry at him.

"Yes, I know I won't, because Miley can trust _me_."

"So do you hate me even more now Miley, because I figured it all out?" I asked her.

She just glared at me.

"Okay, suit yourself, hate me, but it wasn't my fault, you said so yourself, you dropped too many hints."

"I hate you." She said coldly.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Nick, don't start with her." Kevin warned.

"No Kevin, I want to know why she hates me so much, if she would just listen, then she should forgive me, I mean, she forgave Lilly, and she is the reason we broke up."

"Don't you dare blame this on Lilly!" She yelled.

"Well why did you forgive her and not me?"

"Because, it was a dare, and I love Lilly, I never want to lose her."

"And what about me? You still love me."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"I don't! You cheated on me, how can that possibly make me still love you?!"

"Because, you even admitted it in detention."

"No I never."

"You did, I asked you, 'do you think you could ever like me in that way' and you replied, 'Nick, we have kissed everyday since Monday, what do you think?'"

I just glared at her. She knew I had won this battle.

"It doesn't say I love you though, how could I, I have so much resentment for you."

"I never did anything though! Lilly kissed me, I pulled away!"

"That's not what I saw!"

"Well, that's what happened Miley!"

"No it never, you enjoyed kissing her! I saw it! It was that look you have. And before you ever found out about me, you were hitting on me and Hannah at the same time!"

"No I wasn't, Miley, I was still in love with Hannah, I never understood why she broke up with me, why you broke up with me, then I met you as you, and I just felt like I was falling in love all over again, and couldn't understand why, because you hated me so much."

"I still don't care, I will always hate you." She said bitterly.

"But you will still always love me Miley, and you can't deny it." I shot back at her.

"No Nick, that's were you're wrong. I can't love you anymore."

"But Miley, Lilly kissed me on the lips, I pulled away. Nothing else happened!"

"Yeah, but don't you know the pain it caused me? It ripped my heart out in two!" She shot back.

I looked around the room, no one else was here. Joe and Kevin must have left to give us some privacy.

"I'm so sorry Miley," I said calmly walking up to her, "I never meant to hurt you, I was just sitting at the harbour, and Lilly, at the time I never knew, came up and asked for an autograph and she sat down and talked to me for a while, she asked a question and I turned round and before I knew it, she kissed me, I was in such surprise I didn't realize what had happened. I did pull away after I realized what had happened."

"I don't care Nick, you still really hurt me. You were my boyfriend, I loved you so much, it was amazing being able to hug you, kiss you, tell you I love you, you said that we would be together forever, you promised me that, and look at were we are now, we can barely be in the same room as each other." She said softly.

"We can get along though, it's you who doesn't want to Miley."

"I just don't want to get close to you again, and then be hurt like that."

"It will never happen again."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do, just give me another chance, please?"

"Nick, I don't want to. I have too much resentment in me to forgive you than actually going back out with you."

"But Miley, you forgave Lilly, and she is the one that kissed me, your best friend!"

"Please just stop Nick, let's just not talk to each other, I don't want to talk to you, or see you of that fact, but we are sharing a bus and that, so let's just not talk, because I know I will start fighting with you."

"Just tell me one thing then."

"What?"

"Tell me you love me."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it!**

**Please keep REVEIWING**

**Have to go now!**

**Love you guys! **

**REVIEW!**


	13. Where Does This Leave Us?

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks for all the REVEIWS! :D Keep them coming!**

**So, I don't know if you will like this chapter, but, they have to like each other some time right?**

**So REVIEW!**

**Love you guys!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Where does this leave us?

(Miley's POV)

"What?" I asked confused.

"Tell me you love me." He repeated.

"Then where would that leave us?"

"Where ever you would want." He replied.

"I know what I want; I just don't want my heart broken again." I replied and Nick walked closer to me.

"I won't do that again, just please forgive me." He said caressing my cheek.

"I don't know." I replied.

"You do, Miles, you forgave Lilly, just please forgive me,"

I thought for a moment. His hand on my face felt...Amazing. I just wanted to grab him and kiss him, and never stop.

"Okay." I whispered.

"You forgive me?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah," I whispered again.

He put his hands on my waist, pulled me in close and stared straight into my eyes.

"Miley, why did you never tell me the truth?" He asked quietly.

"About what?" I asked staring back into his.

"That you were Hannah."

"I wasn't ready."

"I promise I wont tell anyone your secret, don't be afraid."

"Nick?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Kiss me." I whispered.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Kiss me." I repeated.

Without hesitation he leaned in and softly placed his lips on mine. Finally, I had been waiting for the right moment for years, although we had kissed before, this was definitely different. I wrapped my hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. I had missed his kisses so much. He licked the bottom of my lips and I of course approved and we stood there in cloud nine, until air got in the way. I pulled away and breathed heavily and smiled at him.

"I've missed that." I admitted blushing.

"Me too." He smiled.

"So what does that make us?" I asked.

"Together?" He asked.

"Will it work?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will the relationship last Nick? You won't be kissing any girls will you?"

"No, I swear, I cross my heart Miley, I will _never_ lose you."

"I believe you." I whispered.

"I love you Miley." He whispered and pulled me into a hug.

I hugged him tight, knowing he was waiting for me to tell him that I loved him, but I just wasn't ready.

"I know, but I'm just not ready to say that I love you yet Nick, I know I am being stupid, not forgiving you and all, but it was just that fact that I loved you so much, and although it was Lilly that kissed you, and you pulled away, it still broke my heart, you know?"

"I understand, but Miley, please believe me, I never stopped loving Hannah, until I met you, which really means, I never _ever _stopped loving you."

"I know, just, give me some time to come around."

"I'll wait, I've waited a year and a half, being with you is already luxury."

"Aw, you're really sweet." I said giggling.

"It's the truth though. You hating me was agonizing, and the worst thing was that I couldn't get it through my head why! You really did drop so many hints, but I just never picked up on them."

"I know, you're just being you." I replied giggling.

"You're just so amazing."

I looked down blushing, I had been so mean to him, and he is just such a sweet boy. I looked back up at him, and he was giggling.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked looking at him confused.

"You're just so adorable."

"I'm sorry for not forgiving you Nick; I held my grudge too long." I said looking down.

He lifted up my chin and I looked at him straight into the eyes.

"Miley, I'm just glad you finally forgave me, I don't care." He said leaning in and kissing me gently on the lips.

"Hey...Whoa." Joe said walking in the room.

I blushed and looked down.

"Are you two a thing now?" He asked looking at us.

"Eh..." I began.

Nick just took my hand and smiled reassuringly at me.

"Why yes, yes we are."

"You sorted everything out?" He asked.

"Yes." Nick replied"

"Whoa, dude like and hour ago, you two couldn't stand each other!" Joe exclaimed.

"I know, but we sorted everything out,"

"That's good guys, I'm so happy for you." Joe said smiling.

"So what do you want?" Nick asked him whilst I just kept quiet.

"Oh right, eh, we are on in ten minutes, so be ready."

"Okay, now, out, give us some privacy."

"Okay." He sighed walking out.

"Now, where were we?" Nick asked leaning in and kissing me again.

I pulled away.

"What?" He asked hurt.

"I don't know I just, ugh, let's go get ready." I sighed walking out the room.

"Wait Miles, what's wrong?" He asked catching up with me.

"Nothing, I just, I don't want to rush into a relationship, I want this one to last, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand, but, do I still get to kiss you?"

I bit my lip and smirked.

"I don't think I can turn down an offer that good."

"Good, 'cause I might have just died if you said no." He said smirking.

"Come on, I need to get ready."

"You are ready." He told me.

"Yeah, but I need my make up done."

"Babes, you don't need make up."

"Yeah, but I still need it for performing."

"Well hurry." He said as I walked into my dressing room.

"I'll be as quick as I can." I said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Is that all I get?" He asked pouting.

"Who do you want to go out with, Miley or Hannah?"

"Miley." He replied.

"Well then no kissing." I said smirking.

"B...But..."

"No buts, if I'm Hannah, you can't kiss me."

"Fine!" He said giving in.

"Good, now go get ready." I said.

"See you soon."

"Bye." I said shutting the door.

"Oh my god! Are you two going out?!" I heard a familiar voice squeal.

I turned around to see 'Lola' jumping up and down.

"When did you get here?" I asked hugging her.

"About ten minutes ago, now enough about me, you and Nick?!"

"Yeah, I know, we just sorted everything out."

"And you are together now, as a couple?"

"Yeah, but we are taking it slow."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want to rush things, I want this to last."

"Good point." She agreed.

I sat in my make up chair and Angela, my make up artist, applied my make up. Soon enough, it was time to go out and perform.

I walked onto stage to be joined by Nick, Joe and Kevin. We started singing and the fans screamed and sang along. I was happy being with Nick again, I know I was stupid not forgiving him, but could you forgive your boyfriend if you saw him kissing another girl?

We finished our concert for tonight, and that's when we had to hit the tour bus and start travelling.

"You guys have a good time tonight?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, how were we daddy?" I asked.

"Great, and you and Nick acted like you got along great!"

"Yeah, um...About that, you see...Nick and I are sort of..."

"Hey babes," Nick said walking up and kissing me.

"Together?" I finished.

"Whoa, what?" He asked confused.

"I know daddy, it's just that, we talked things through and well, one thing led to another and we got back together." I said looking down.

"Miles, are you sure this is what you two want? You have hated each other for the last two years almost, and now all of a sudden you are back together?"

"Yes." I said embarrassed.

"Well, okay, if you think you are making the right choice, but if you dare hurt my little girl again young man," He said pointing to Nick, "You _will _regret it. Clear?"

"Yes sir." He said shyly.

"Good," He replied grinning, "Okay, so we will be heading off to L.A tonight, and we will arrive early tomorrow, and we will be up early to practise, so get some sleep, and you three," He said pointing to Lilly, Joe and Kevin, "Make sure those two don't have any funny business, and you know _exactly _what I mean."

"Daddy!" I gasped embarrassed.

"Just saying bud, you're at that age now..."

"Daddy! I get it! Now go!" I yelled pushing him out.

"I can't believe he just did that!" I yelled once he was gone.

"Calm down Miles," Nick said laughing, "He was only being protective of you."

"Yeah, but he was being so embarrassing!"

"Ugh, what dad's aren't?"

"I guess you're right." I admitted.

"When am I ever not?"

"Don't get cocky." I set slapping his chest playfully.

"I love you." He whispered, placing his hands on my hips and pulling me in.

"..." I still couldn't say it!

"Don't worry, I know you're still not ready yet Miles," He said pulling me in closer and leaning down to kiss me.

"Sorry," I said guilty for not being able to tell him that I love him.

"It's okay," he whispered, leaning in further placing his lips on mine.

"Ae! Get a room!" I heard a voice yell, I forgot there were people in the room.

"Sorry Lilly," I said laughing.

"No wonder you dad warned us to make sure you never has sex! You two are inseparable!" Joe exclaimed.

"Joe!" Nick gritted through his teeth, I just looked down extremely embarrassed.

"Dude, am just saying!"He yelled putting both hands up to say he was innocent.

"We are not going to have sex! Dude, Miley can't even say she loves me yet!"

Ouch. That hurt. A lot, it made me feel like I was stopping our relationship.

"What?" I asked hurt.

"Oh my gosh, Miley I never meant it like that. I was just..."

"Just stop Nick." I said, "Look, I'm really tired, I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"Oh, okay babes, night." He said leaning in to kiss me but I turned my head so he got my cheek.

I walked into my room, which I shared with Lilly. In the next room was where the boys slept. I looked at the clock, it was already eleven thirty. I started to hear footsteps. I thought it would be Lilly, but I was already falling asleep.

"Hey," I heard the voice whisper.

"Lilly?" I asked yawning.

I heard a giggle, then footsteps coming close to me.

"Guess who it is." The voice sounded.

"Ugh, I'm too tired." I groaned.

I heard a soft laugh and someone sit on my bed.

"I'm sorry for earlier Miles, I never meant it in that way."

"Nick?" I asked.

"Yeah, Miles I never meant to hurt you."

"It's okay, you just made it seem like, like I was killing the relationship by not saying I love you, you know?"

"I'm so sorry Miles."

"No I am, I over reacted."

"How about we call it even?"

"That sounds fair." I said smiling.

"Well in that case, I want a kiss." He said leaning in and kissing me.

Our lips touched, and I loved it. I wanted more. I put my hands on Nick's shoulders and pulled him so he was lying on top of me on the bed. This would not look good if someone where to walk in.

"This would not look good if someone where to walk in on us." Nick said laughing.

"I know," I whispered laughing still kissing him.

"I will always love you Miles." He whispered.

Why couldn't I just say it?!

"Ugh, we better stop, just in case." I said pushing Nick off of me.

"Good idea." He agreed.

"Just, stay with me tonight, okay?" I asked.

"Sure thing Miles." He said cuddling into me, "I know you can't say it, but I just want to keep telling you, I love you." He whispered in my ear.

* * *

**Well hoped you liked it! :D**

**Let me know! :D**

**Oh and there will only be a few chapters left, I know sad! (N)**

**Lol, well love you guys so much! (L)**

**Please keep REVIEWING! I want 200 REVIEWS before my story ends! **

**Love you guys! **

**Christina xxx**


	14. I Love You

**Hey Guys!**

**I was dissapointed with the REVIEWS (N) :\**

**I hope I get more this time! (yn)**

**Okay, so I'm sorry this chapter isnt long, it's only 4 pages!**

**I was lookin at my other story 'Broken Pieces' and I have over 100 pages! D: I couldn't believe it!**

**Lol, well enjoy!**

**Oh and please guys, REVEIW, its not hard, all you do is tell me you liked the story! **

* * *

Chapter 14: I Love You.

(Miley's POV)

"Morning beautiful," I heard a soft whisper in my ear.

I stretched my arms and yawned, and checked my clock, it was five thirty.

"Nick?" I whispered.

"Yep, it's me." He whispered.

"Where is Lilly?" I whispered.

"Sleeping, she is on the other bed."

"Did she see us?"

"She must have, but I fell asleep so I don't know, but chances are she did." He answered giggling.

"Why did you wake me up at five in the morning?" I asked.

"What's with all the questions?"

"Nick!" I moaned, "It's five in the morning, why'd you wake me so early?"

"Because, we have to be at the concert for rehearsals at eight,"

"So why wake me up at half five?!" I moaned again.

"I thought we could spend some time together, go out y'know?"

"Okay, but, I have to go as Miley, and we will have to hide if you get me, so no one sees us, because if the paparazzi find us dating it will be in the paper, and I'm suppose to be off school sick, not going on tour."

"Good point, but what is Lilly's excuse for being off then?"

"She is on holiday." I replied.

"Smart." He replied.

"Yes I know." I said smiling at him.

"Come on, let's get ready and sneak out." He said getting off the bed and pulling me up with him.

"Someone is a rebel." I smirked.

"Why yes, yes I am." He replied, placing his hands on my hips and pulling me in for a kiss but I turned my face so he kissed my cheek.

"What? No kisses?" He asked pouting.

"I have morning breath." I said embarrassed.

"I don't care." He said pulling me in tighter and kissing me.

"Do you want to kiss me all day, or do you want to go for a walk?" I asked him pulling away.

"Well, do I get to kiss you when we go for a walk?"

"I'll think about it." I teased.

We quickly got dressed and snuck out, I just threw on a black jumper with sun glasses and put up my hood so I wouldn't be noticed as 'Miley' if the paparazzi noticed me and Nick together, and Nick just wore a dark blue jumper and jeans and a cap that covered half his face, so we were very unrecognizable.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked Nick.

"Okay, what's your favourite colour?" He asked.

"Nick, you know what it is, remember you said everything about me in detention?"

"Oh yeah! Well okay, why did you break up with Jake?"

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Well, he said you broke up with him because of me, but you hated me at the time, so why?"

"I don't want to talk about it Nick."

"Miley, just tell me."

"Fine, I broke up with him, because, I realized I was still too much in love with you." I said looking down.

"Miley, you just said you were in love with me." He stated.

"Yes so...?"

"You couldn't say you loved me yesterday."

"I know, but, I do love you, but, I just couldn't say it yesterday."

"Well then," He said stopping and turning round to face me, "Tell me you love me." He said placing his hands on my hips.

I looked deep into his eyes, today seemed different from yesterday, I seemed to have the courage to actually say it to him.

"I love you." I whispered still gazing into his eyes.

"I love you too." He whispered back pulling me in and kissing me gently on the lips.

We pulled away from each other and Nick took my hand and we headed for the beach.

"You know, everywhere we go, there is always a beach," He stated.

"I think there is a beach everywhere though."

"Yeah, but some are miles away, but wherever we go, there is _always _a beach."

"What ever you say Nick," I said laughing.

"Hey, I bet you don't know what my favourite colour is."

"And what if I don't?" I smirked.

He looked at me in thought for a moment and then a smirk played on his lips, "Okay, if you can't answer my questions about me, I get to kiss you, but if you get them right, you get to kiss me."

"Nick, that is so stupid, you know that? Either way, I have to kiss you."

"I know," He smirked.

"Nuh uh, I am not doing that."

"Why?" He asked pretending to be hurt.

"Maybe I don't want to kiss you." I teased.

"You don't mean that."

"Wanna bet?"

"No, not really, I'm frightened of bets."

"Why?" I asked laughing, sitting down on the sand, and Nick joining me.

"Because, I _suck_ at bets, I always lose at them."

"Well then let's have a bet then."

"Didn't you just hear me?" He asked.

"Yes." I smirked.

"You are evil; there is no way I am betting not to kiss you."

"Fine." I said giving in.

"Good, now, what is my favourite colour?"

"Blue." I replied.

"Favourite food?"

"Ha, everything!" I said laughing.

"Favourite song?"

"'Crazy little thing called love' by Queen." I replied.

"Oh you're good, okay, let's try a hard one, what birthday was my favourite?"

"That is your hard question?!" I asked laughing, "You're favourite birthday was your fourteenth,"

"Why?"

"Because it was our first kiss."

"You know everything about me don't you?"

"Why yes, yes I do."

"Okay, favourite programme then."

"Ugh, it's eh, what's the name of it again? 'Cory in the house'"

"Favourite singer?"

"Me." I sang.

"Wrong!"

I looked at him insulted, "What?!" I asked.

"Well, you are babe, but my favourite singer in fact is..."

"John Lennon, 'The Beatles'" I finished for him, "You really think I wouldn't know your favourite singer?"

"Ugh, I give up, you're too good."

"I know." I smirked.

"What time is it?" He asked me.

"Eh," I looked at my watch, "Quarter to seven." I replied.

"Come on, we better get back." He said standing up and putting his hand out and I took it and he pulled me up.

We walked hand in hand back to the tour bus, laughing with joy, when I walked in to see, Lilly and Joe kissing...?

* * *

** Wow. Kissing?!**

**I wonder what's going to happen!**

**Lol, let me know! REVIEW!**

**Love you guys so much! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**This will be my last chapter for a while, am in my second week of school and already have two exams! D:**

**So I am really busy studying, and I have had a lot of homework, so please be nice and make me happy with your wonderful REVIEWS :D**

**Love you guys!**

**Christina xxx**


	15. The Trick

**Okay guys,**

**so I really couldn't stand what I had written before so please remember that I am changing it all!**

**So this is Chapter 15 again, I hope you like this chapter, I am so if I confuse any of you!**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Trick.

(Miley's POV)

I pulled away from kissing Nick to realize we were in the bus ourselves.

"Nick, they all left." I said giggling.

"So they have." He said.

"Come on, let's play a prank on them," I said.

"Like what though?"

I thought for a moment. Then it hit me, "I know, run and say you got hit by a car, well, I pushed you."

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" He asked.

"Yeah, but we could say we fell out and hate each other, oh my gosh! I have the greatest idea ever! Let's pretend we hate each other again!"

"Why?"

"To annoy them, it sounds fun!"

"Okay, if you say so." He said just agreeing to what ever I said.

I loved this prank, it would be so much fun, I know how much it annoyed Lilly and Oliver with us fighting, and with the sounds of it, it really annoyed Joe and Kevin too.

"Come on! Let's go annoy some easy targets!" I said pulling Nick out the bus.

We got into the building and we were walking like spies, being undercover, it was really fun.

"There they are." Nick whispered to me.

"Okay, you ready to do this?" I asked him.

"Yeah, walk in yourself and grunt and be all angry and that." He told me.

"No problem, walk in smirking like you did something to annoy me." I told him and gave him a peck on the lips and started to walk towards everyone in the cafe.

_Here goes nothing._

"Ugh!" I groaned sitting down.

"Where's Nick?" Lilly asked me.

"Let's not talk about him! Thank you very much, stupid jerk so he is." I mumbled the last part.

I saw Nick look at me; I gave him a nod to come in. He walked in with a smirk on his face and sat down at the table.

"Don't tell me, you two are fighting again aren't you?" Joe asked as if, 'Not again!'

"Yes, the stupid jerk, he's such a jerk!" I groaned.

"Now Miley, let's not get hasty, we all no you love me." He smirked.

"Yeah, sure fish boy, I love you," I laughed at the thought of that, even though I do love him.

"What happened?! When we left you, you were all kissy with each other."

"Nothing happened." I said quickly. We never made up an excuse, damn.

"Nick, what happened?" Kevin asked him.

"Dude, I'll tell you later." He whispered to him.

We got called to stage for rehearsals after about ten minutes. I knew this would be fun, fighting with Nick, even though we weren't actually fighting, it would be fun because I knew it would annoy Lilly and everyone.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it!**

**Sorry again if I have confused you!**

**Remember, I have changed it from chapter 15 and on wards! (i)**

**love you guys x**

**Chrisitna x**


	16. The Real Fight

**Hey Guys!**

**So here is the new chapter 16!**

**I am so sorry I am changing it all, but I seriously just hated the other chapters.**

**So I hope you enjoyed it!**

**There is only gonna be like another 3 or 4 chapters left, and then thats me! **

**I dont think am gonna write anymore stories, for a LONG time, and i do, i will only upload every once and a while :\**

**But not that you care or anything :L**

**Well REVIEW, and enjoy xxx**

* * *

Chapter 16: The real fight.

(Lilly's POV)

"You're going right, when you're supposed to go left!" Miley yelled at Nick.

"Well maybe I would, but some how you keep getting in the way of me trying to go left!" He yelled back.

Ugh, this was murder! They were so good together and now they won't stop fighting! I can't handle this, it's too stressful for me! Ugh!

"Guys, will you please sort this out!" Joe begged.

"There is nothing to sort out! He is such a jerk! I don't understand what anyone can see in him!" Miley yelled.

I glanced at Nick and saw hurt in his eyes.

"Okay, let's take five everyone," Kevin announced, "Miley, Nick, sort this out now,"

Miley stormed off, and Nick followed her, I guess he wanted to sort everything out with her, he must love her.

**(Nick's POV)**

What Miley said there actually hurt, I know it wasn't true, but I can't help but feel sad about it.

"We are doing such a good job! They are so buying this!" Miley declared once we got into her dressing room.

"Eh, Miley, do you mind toning it down a bit on what you say,"

"Aw baby, is that hurting your feelings?" She asked in a non caring way.

"Eh, well yeah, it's a little mean."

"Nick, come one, you know I don't mean it,"

"I know, but you don't see me saying that to you."

"Well we have to make the fight look convincing."

"Why are we even doing this Miley? We really need to rehearse for tonight, and all you're doing is getting your head caught up in this ridiculous idea of having a 'fight' to annoy everyone, I think we should just stop."

"No way! It is going so well!"

"And what good is going to come out of this 'joke'?"

"Eh..."

"Exactly. Now, can't we just stop this and pretend we made up, even though we never fell out?"

"But I was having good fun." She said pouting out he bottom lip.

"Yeah, well I wasn't, Miley the world doesn't revolve around you, you know?"

"Eh, what's that suppose to mean?!" She asked getting angry.

"Nothing, just that, everyone has to do everything for you, just cause you're 'Hannah Montana', and it's not fair, what about what we want? I mean, when was the last time you asked someone where they wanted to go to eat for dinner, or when they wanted to take a break, or when they wanted to do a prank?"

"I am so not conceited the way you're making me out to be!"

"I'm not trying to make you sound conceited, all I'm saying is, the world does not revolve around you."

She glared at me for a moment, took one step up to me, and before I knew it, my face was stinging in pain, she slapped it so hard.

"You're such a jerk, Nick." She said with a tear trickling down her face. I never meant to hurt her feelings. I was just being truthful.

"Miley, I never meant to hurt your feelings, I just wanted to tell you that fir once, why couldn't we do something that I wanted, or what someone else wanted..."

"Yeah, cause 'I'm daddy's girl' a spoiled little rich kid, is that right, Nick?"

"Well..."

"I don't know what I ever saw in you." She interrupted before I could finish and she stormed out of the room.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**I know it isn't long, but that's all I can write I'm afraid.**

**Well REVIEW, and tell me if you like it.**

**Remember, they're are like 3 or 4 more chapters left and thats the story OVER! :D**

**well i hope you enjoyed it :D **

**REVIEW **

**Christina xx**


	17. No More Mr Nice Guy

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry it has took so long!**

**Well, actually a probably wouldn't have updated, but I am really ill, lying in bed, with nothing to do, and I have been like this since Monday, so I decided I should just write for a while, kill some time, cos I miss my english in school, I have been off school ALL week, and I thought I will just do some english here. **

**Lmao :P :L**

**well it's not long, but I am almost at 300 reviews, so hopefully, being as awesome as you guys are, you will help me get to 300 by the time the story is over!**

**Enjoy, and REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 17: No more Mr. Nice Guy

(Nick's POV)

I sat ont the chair of the dressing room. Thinking.

_"I don't know what I ever so in you!" _

All I asked was for her to stop being so full on and cut down on the horrible things she was saying. Then it hit me. Why was I the one to feel responsible for this fight?! Miley started both of these fights, and do you know what, she can fix them herself! I am not letting someone push me around like this! I am putting my foot down! No more Mr. Nice Guy.

(Joe's POV)

I saw Miley run out the dressing room slamming it hard behind her. I didn't know if it was my place to go and see what happened, not from Miley anyway, so I decided to let Oliver or Lilly do the job. I decided that I would go talk to Nick though.

"Joe! It's Miley, come quick!" Lilly yelled at me just when I was about to go in to the dressing room.

I turned round and looked at Lilly and saw the fear in her eyes, and at that moment I was running up to her, with the most worry I have ever felt since forever.

"Is she okay?!" I asked running with Lilly.

"I don't know! She wont stop crying, and she keeps saying she hates Nick!"

I stopped dead on my feet. Lilly turned round to look at me.

"You're making me run for my life, just because Miley is crying!" I yelled.

"Joe, I know it's stupid, but Miley is in love with Nick, and she looks like she might do something stupid!"

I stared at her. Why was she so beautiful?! If it was any other time, I probably would have went with her just because she is so gorgeous, but right now, my brother needed me more.

"Look Lilly, you go get Oliver, and talk this through with Miley, and I will get Kevin and we will talk to Nick, and see what is happening with all this, and we _will _get them back together!"

"Okay," She whispered fighting the tears back of the worry for her friend.

I turned round and walked back towards the dressing room just as Nick walked out of it, I jumped a little.

"Dude, are you okay?" I asked him concerned.

"Yeah," he laughed, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You and Miley broke up, did you not?" I assumed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"Well the fact that Miley is sitting in tears..."

"Wait, she's crying?" He asked a little worried.

"Yeah,"

"What a....ugh!" He moaned and walked off.

I had to run to catch up with him.

"Nick, what is going on?!" I asked swirling my little brother round to face me.

"Look, this whole 'fight' thing, was never real, she wanted to pretend to you that we were fighting, just to have some 'fun' and I told her to stop it, and we ended up having a real fight, but I'm tired of being the 'bad guy' in it when I'm not, so now, I really am the bad guy."

"Nick don't do something you will regret mahn."

He laughed, "Dude, am just not going to try talk with her, it should be her coming to me, she should be saying sorry, I mean, why should I say sorry when I haven't done anything, it was her that made all those horrible comments and all that, so I'm putting my foot down, she isn't getting away with it now, remember the way we used to be, always fighting but flirting?"

"Yeah..." I said scared of where we might be going with this.

"That's the way _I _am going back to, it was a lot funner then." He said smirking and before I could say anything he walked away.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter! **

**Please REVIEW guys, let's work together and get to 300! lmao ko :P :L well not really, I would really like 300 :P:L **

**If I get 300 by chapter 20, I will make a sequal! Would you like a sequal?**

**Let me know! **

**REVIEW! **

**Christina xx**


	18. Too Stubborn

**Sorry for the long update and sorry for any spelling mistakes!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Too Stubborn.

(Miley's POV)

I sat in the girl's bathroom, crying like the wee baby I am. What have I done?! I just wanted to have a little fun; I didn't mean to lose the boy I was in love with! I can't believe I am in love with him, the fact that we used to hate each other so much, to be in love, for us to practically hate each other again.

"Miley, are you in here?" I heard a familiar voice call.

"No." I sobbed.

I heard a giggle, as the footsteps came to the toilet door.

"Open the door Miles." She giggled.

I opened the toilet door, and let her in, and she quickly grabbed me into a hug and I sobbed into her shirt.

"It's okay, you will sort things out," She said.

"But Lilly, I really blew it this time, there is no way we will get back together." I sobbed even more.

"Miley, don't ever think negative, and plus, everything happens for a reason, just let everything fall into place, and see what happens, and if you and Nick don't work out, then so what?! You will meet a guy out there, who will be a lot better for Nick, okay?" She said rubbing my back as she hugged me tightly in her arms.

"Lilly, I love Nick though, I was so stupid, I just pretended to fight with him, to amuse us, because we were bored..."

"Wait a second! You were _pretending _to fight with Nick?!" She asked angry pulling away from our hug.

"Well yeah, and then he said that we should stop, but I wanted to keep going, and we ended up fighting for real..."

"Miley!" She said furious with me, "We were supposed to be rehearsing, but couldn't because you and Nick kept fighting!"

"I'm sorry! We were bored!"

"I don't care Miley, you have a concert tonight, and you haven't even got any rehearsing done, and by the sounds of it, the fall out was your fault!" She yelled angrily to me, making more tears form in my eyes soon dripping down my face as my mascara ran with it.

"Lilly, I'm sorry, we were just playing around! But please don't fall out with me now! I need you!"

"I'm not going to fall out with you Miley, but I think if you want to get back with Nick, you have to say sorry, in my own opinion I don't think he has done anything wrong."

"He was being a real jerk to me earlier." I sobbed.

"Miley, what I heard you say earlier wasn't very nice, so if he was being horrible to you, no offence, but you deserved it."

"Thanks Lilly! You are such a great friend!" I said in sarcasm.

"Well Miley, I may not be being a good friend at this very moment in time, but you weren't being a very good girlfriend to Nick. Think about that." She said walking out of the toilets.

Lilly was right though, I wasn't being a good girlfriend to Nick. I am not saying sorry though, he caused this argument because he wouldn't just have a little fun. Should I say sorry? No! I shouldn't, he should say sorry to me first.

(Nick's POV)

I had enough of this; it wasn't fair on me, why did I always have to look like the bad guy? I'm not though, that's the thing I am quite the contrary of the bad guy. It's Miley that's being childish. I am not saying sorry to her, looks like she is going to get the opposite of a sorry.

"Nick!" I heard Kevin call from behind me.

"What?" I asked turning round to face him.

"What's happened with you and Miley?" He asked like he wasn't stating the obvious.

"We broke up." I said smiling and walking away, even though I knew he was walking behind me, trying to keep up, but it was a failed attempt.

"Stop the now, dude." He said giving up trying to keep up with me.

"What is it Kevin?" I asked getting frustrated.

"Why did you break up?" He questioned.

"It just wasn't working anymore, now please stop questioning me!" Like he hadn't already established the fact he was getting on my last nerve.

"Whoa, just take it easy man." Kevin said, and I sighed and walked away not being able to argue anymore with him.

I know I was a little short tempered at this precise moment in time, but seriously, can you blame me? I am going to go back to the old me, the one that annoyed Miley, just for the fun of it, so when we go back to school tomorrow, it will be a lot of fun...

****

"Okay Miley, Nick, like I said before you both disappeared for those two weeks, if you two didn't start getting along, you would be working together for the paired exercises, and by the looks of things, you two are still like cat and dog."

"Well I can't help it if she is a pain," I moaned.

"Me? I'm not the pain, you are!" Miley yelled back at me angrily

"Okay, do you know what?! The both of you have detention with me after school; I can't take anymore of this! Now, it is partner work so behave, you two are together."

"Ugh!" I moaned.

"That's enough of that Mr Grey!" Mrs Campbell yelled at me. I hated this teacher.

"I am not kissing you." I moaned at Miley.

"Good, I'm not kissing you either."

"If you don't kiss each other," Mrs Campbell interrupted us, "You both fail my class." She so owned us on this one.

"Ugh!" Miley and I moaned in unison.

"I don't want to work with you." She said.

I laughed hard at this, "And you think I want to work with _you_?!"

"Probably, you like me too much." She said very full of herself.

"Ha! I would rather get hit by a bus than work with you! You are just so full of yourself; think everyone has to do as you say, just because you're..."

"Don't say it!" She interrupted me before I went too far. I smirked at this, realising I held Miley's biggest secret in my hands, oh how I could use this against her. I looked at her and smirked and I knew from the looks in her eyes that she knew she was in for it now, this made me laugh.

"You wouldn't." She dared.

"Of course not, your secrets safe with me,"

"You're lying!" She yelled.

"So what if I am?" I asked smirking.

"That is not fair," She whispered yelled at me.

"What's not fair, _Hannah_," I whispered smirking at her.

I looked at the fear in her eyes at the fact that I could just blow her secret at any time, and I for one, loved this. I now felt very powerful.

"Nick, you can't do that," She warned.

"Yeah, what you going to do about it?" I challenged.

"I..." She didn't know what to say.

"I thought that," I smirked knowing I just won this argument.

"Nick, you can't hold that against me, I did nothing wrong, and now you're threatening to blow my secret?!" She whispered yelled to me.

"Who says I'm going to tell anyone?"

"I know that look that means you're going to hold it against me."

"Well, I might, might not, you never know." I smirked.

"That's not fair, what if I tell your mum that you are trying to hold this against me?"

"You wouldn't do that,"

"Watch me."

"Okay, but I'll just deny it, because I did nothing to say I did hold the fact that you're Hannah against you." I smiled innocently at her.

"Ugh!" She moaned at me.

"Ha!" I just laughed.

"Nicholas Grey and Miley Stewart, have you completed your work?!" Mrs Campbell yelled at us.

"Of course we have Ms." I smiled at her.

"Good, let's see it then."

"You mean, like perform it?" Miley asked scared.

"Well of course, since you have rehearsed it."

"Okay," I said worried.

I hadn't even read the script yet. I scanned it quickly, wow, my luck that the teacher gave Miley and I a _love_ story. I swear that woman was out to get me. It was made up this love story, just like something the teachers must have made up, but the scary thing is, it was like Miley's and my life, our relationship, how the boy has a secret identity, a famous identity only instead of a singer it was a spy, and the girl was famous of being a spy too. So this was our lives, only it was the other way about.

"You may begin now." The teacher told us.

I read my lines, "I am not agent Parsons that is ludicrous!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, well all the clues show that you are him, Rick!" Miley yelled. Wow, she could act.

"What clues?" I read.

"The fact that you knew how to escape from the underground tunnel, and avoid the bomb, and that you called me Milly, which only agent Parsons calls me!"

I read my script, I had to lean in and kiss her to stop her talking. Great.

"Just sh." I read. I moved a piece of her hair to the side caressed her cheek, put my hand behind her neck and leaned in slowly and gently kissed her. How I have been craving her lips-her kisses. I got lost in the moment.

"Okay kids, stop there, we will continue it tomorrow, but great work!" The teacher interrupted our kiss-thankfully, "Pack up!"

I saw Miley rush to get her things, guess she didn't want to face me, so I decided if she wouldn't face me I would face her, "You suck at acting you know." I told her, even though I know I was lying, but I knew it would annoy her.

"You can't sing or act," She shot back and shot out the door just as the bell rang. I smirked and walked out with my other classmates, and walked to lunch which would be even better considering that I sat with Miley.

I smirked as I saw Miley look up seeing me walk towards the table.

"Hey Lilly, Oliver," I greeted.

"Nick, maybe you shouldn't sit here dude." Oliver said.

"Why? Just 'cause Miley and I aren't talking doesn't mean I can't sit with my friends now does it?" I said innocently.

"Just don't start any crap man," Oliver warned.

"Dude, chillaxe I won't."

"Ugh, who is gay enough to say 'chillax'?" Miley mumbled to Lilly

"Me of course, who else?" I smirked.

"Nick, dude you shouldn't sit here,"

"It isn't a good idea." Kevin and Joe told me as they approached the table.

"Dude, c'mon, everything is fine."

"Well if you're sure." Joe said sitting down as well as Kevin.

"I am, it's not like I'm not talking to Lilly and Oliver just 'cause she's a twat."

With that, Miley stood up and walk across to me, and before I knew it I was flat on the floor with a broken nose.

* * *

**Hey guys**

**I know it has been so so so long!**

**I feel really bad, but life is just being very unfair, i have exams in like a week and i should be studying, but hey! Who wants to study on the easter holidays?! Not me! Am only 14 ffs! :L**

**well anyway, i hope you enjoy, am almost finished the story, only another couple of chapter, and sorry if it takes me forever to update that too!**

**please just be patient! **

**And a HUGE thanks to all you reviewers! **

**And for that one special reviewer, I really hope you didn't shave your hair off! :P (You know who you are :P)**

**but if it makes you feel any better, when i got your review I started writing up the new chapter, but then I got bored and stopped for a while :L**

**well enjoy!**

**I shall try update soonish m'dears!  
**

**Christina xx**


	19. I'm Sorry?

**Chapter 19: I'm sorry?**

**(Miley's POV)**

I couldn't believe it, had I just done what I think I did? Did I just punch Nick in the nose?

"Ah! I think she broke my nose!" He yelped in pain.

"Oh my gosh, Nick I'm so sorry!" I said feeling so guilty.

"Save it Miley, you've went too far this time." He said standing up, trying to stop the blood from pouring out his nose, wow, how hard did I punch him? But I must admit, he did deserve it, he had it coming.

"Wow, Miley, you're going to be in so much trouble." Lilly said astounded.

"From whom, may I ask?"

"Eh, one the principle and two your dad and three Nick's parents."

"Don't forget, Miley, I hold your biggest secret in my hands, you better watch, 'cause I'm not afraid to tell anyone." He warned and walked off with Joe and Kevin following him.

"Lilly, what do I do?!"

"Calm down, Miley, Nick won't tell anyone, that I am sure of."

"How do you know?"

"Because, Nick still likes you, he is just trying to threaten you to make you scared of him and probably to get you to stop punching him." She said giggling as well as Oliver giggling with her.

"Hey! He deserved that!"

"Really, Miley? Do you actually think he deserved to get his nose broken?" Oliver asked

"...Yes?" I hesitated

"You know he didn't, okay he was being childish calling you names but that doesn't give you the right to break his nose!" He yelled at me.

"Oliver, her got on my nerves, and I'm stressed out as it is, just leave me alone!" I bellowed realising I was causing a scene in the cafe, so I grabbed my bag and left the school, I couldn't be bothered with it anymore.

"Miley!" I heard Lilly call, but I really couldn't be bothered with anyone, I grabbed my iPod and just walked out the school and walked about. Long walks and listening to music was something I loved. It always let me clear my mind and I got to be myself; for a change. Although I'm Hannah Montana and write all these cheery songs, doesn't mean I don't listen to real music. I always listen to Paramore. It's amazing, and the words to the songs are very deep. I always listen to Paramore when I am upset or angry at something. I walked through the woods wood put both my ear phones in and turned my music up full blast and started listening to 'That's What You Get' by Paramore. Wow, perfect my life story.

"That's what you get when you let your heart win..." Tell me about it.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Enjoy:)**

**Christina xxx**


End file.
